Through the Looking Glass
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: I don't have any memories about who I used to be... All I know is that, after what happened in that double date, I know I'm not human. Now I have to deal with Devils, Fallen Angels, Exorcists, Youkai, and other supernatural beings... It's not really a crazy world, if you think about it. To me, it's more like... a Wonderland. (Adopted from Shirou Fujimura. OC/Harem)
1. Volume 1: Life 00

**Before any of you ask me this question: What kind of story did you cook up this time, let me explain. This story does NOT belong to me. It belongs to a fellow author and good friend of mine, Shirou Fujimura, the author of Inheritor of the Will of Heroes, a Devil Reborn, and it's reboot, Vanishing Dragon of Leviathan, along with many other magnificent stories of his! Please give him credits when you can!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to this story, including the OC, belong exclusively to Shirou Fujimura-kun... except for two OC's, who I will introduce later next chapter.  
**

 **Life 0: A Man Named Alice**

My body was hot.

It wasn't unpleasant-No. Perhaps calling it "hot" in the first place was not quite right. That makes it sound too violent and unpleasant.

It was warm. A kind warmth. The kind you could only get from the embrace of another warm person.

There was always that smile, those eyes, that beautiful face of hers.

No matter how hard I tried to remember, I could never keep the image of her face in my mind. I also always forgot her name.

It was a mystery to me.

She was beautifully dressed in a blue and white, her elegance matched only by her raw beauty and natural eroticism. It would be impossible to refrain from becoming attracted to her. Men, woman, it would not matter. She gave off the presence that drew all eyes to her, making it impossible not to love her.

Someone could get drunk off of her beauty.

Fools like me would easily bend to her will. I could only stare at her gorgeous smile.

She stared at me with a perfectly calm yet pleasant face. Everything about her was flawless from her pure, white skin to her posture to the way she presented herself.

Proud, elegant, humble, kind, gentle, intelligent, strong, wise.

She stood at the peak of what it truly meant to be a woman-No. That would be selling her too short. She stood at the pinnacle of what any living being could achieve. It would not be too far out of the way to refer to her as a true "goddess." That is the only title that could describe her existence.

She was perfect in every regard.

I could not tear my eyes away from the goddess in front of me.

She seemed so at peace and happy...but sad at the same time.

I could not help but feel pity for her. It was so tragic.

She held a sadness that only a person with nothing left to achieve could possess. Once someone has achieved the peak of what any person could become, they are left with a gaping hole in their hearts, a powerful emptiness that cannot be filled by any means.

What was left? She was what every person desired to be but what many can never become. They are left hopeful, imperfect, always longing for perfection and doing great things in that pursuit.

What took me by surprise was the look that she gave me. The longing, the pleading.

Incredibly nervous, I swallowed, nodding my head at the unspoken request.

Her smile became wide and even more beautiful, the previous sadness leaving her face.

My response has left her more than joyful. I had apparently agreed to give her the one thing she had never had before.

Making a "follow me" gesture at me, she led me down a path to wherever she wanted to go. She was so happy, leading me to chase after her down her path.

I just remember running and running and running. I had no idea where she was leading me. My only instinct was to follow her.

Suddenly, the scenery changed. We were in a room. I was suddenly on my back, on a bed.

My goddess' face was hovering inches above my own, smiling as we stared deep into each others eyes. Her ruby-colored orbs were more gorgeous than any gem.

Her lips moved, but her voice made no noise.

Yet still, I was able to understand her words loud and clear.

 _I love you_.

She leaned in, puckering her lips.

I felt my face heating up, practically burning as her face became closer and closer. I swallowed, leaning forward as well, placing my hand on her breast as our passionate embrace was about to reach its climax.

Her expression became lewd, her previous elegant presence changing to a lewd one full of lust, desiring nothing more than to use my body to its fullest. She stripped completely naked, passionately and impatiently trying to undo the buttons on my shirt so she could take me around the corner and back.

When we were both completely naked, I-

 _"Master, please wake up and ravish me!"_

W-Wha-?!

That didn't come from the goddess!

 _"Come oooon~ Please wake up, Master~"_

I don't even-

* * *

"WHA-!"

I sat up so fast I almost propelled myself forward through the air, managing to catch myself with my hands before I smashed my face into the ground.

I sighed. That was a close one.

Taking in my surroundings, I yawned, stretching my arms.

I lazily looked off to the side, realizing I was in the unbelievable mess of video games, eroges, posters, and dirty clothes that I called my room. I was leaning against my bed, a sheet half-covering my legs and a pillow between my bed and my back. I was clothed in a white dress shirt and striped boxers, my pants hanging off the edge of my bed.

[Master, please wake up an ravish me!]

I looked off to my right, noticing that my eroge maid-themed alarm clock was going off. In front of me was one of my latest eroge conquests, "Naked Maid Service 2: Please Be My Master!'.

Just in case it wasn't clear by this point, I have quite the maid fetish. Women in uniform are my thing, OK!?

Blushing somewhat, I hit save on my controller before shutting off my game console. It would have been incredibly embarrassing if the RA came into my room and saw a naked woman being "drilled" in the art of "good service" on my TV. Oh my God, that would just be the worst.

Chidori's really nice, but I doubt she would think kindly of me if she caught my personal fetish plastered on the TV.

I looked down at the game case, ready to put it away. There was a blond woman dressed lewdly in blue and white on the front. I sighed.

"I really have to stop playing eroges before going to bed." Then I shoved the case under the bed to hide the evidence.

With that done, I looked down at my clock again, my eyes popping out of my skull.

OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA BE LATE! I HAVE TO GET READY!

I couldn't be late! I'm behind enough as it is! Damn me and my late night eroge sessions!

Tossing my sheets to the side, I shot straight off the ground and burst straight out the door, shutting it behind me. I ran down the hallway, trying to get to the bathroom to wash up. When I got to the door, I knocked several times, waiting a moment for a response to make sure nobody was in there.

I ran into the room and started to freshen up, splashing water in my face to fully wake up, brushing my teeth, and taking a moment to stare at my reflection in the mirror.

At 20, I possessed sapphire-blue eyes and mid-length black hair. I've been described to have an "above-average" level of handsomeness. Not much, but I'm not bad-looking any rate. Satisfied that nothing was wrong with my appearance, I threw on a pair of jeans, socks, and a white dress shirt and a red tie.

With that done, I ran back to my room to grab my bag and took off running downstairs, avoiding one or two people as I burst through the front door.

"Ah! Alice-kun, good morning!"

That was my name. Alice Liddell. Probably not my birth name, but it was the one I had in response to my current circumstances.

I almost tripped, trying to turn on my heel after stopping abruptly, turning to face the woman who addressed me, the woman sweeping the stoop of the dorms.

She was a beautiful woman about two or three years older me, possessing short, black hair and emerald-green eyes. She had such a kind and pleasant expression as per the usual and wore white sandals and a long, blue dress under a white apron. Two hairclips crossed in an "X" shape held her bangs out of her face. I tried to look her in the eyes, but the dirty part of my mind couldn't stop me from staring down at her chest, blushing at the sight of her C-cup (almost D-cup) bosoms.

Bra-less...She was going bra-less today.

When she turned to face me, I saw them bounce.

"Alice-kun, if you keep staring at me like that, I might get a little angry." She had a cute yet cross expression, her hands on her hips.

Her breasts bounced again with her sudden movement.

I blushed deeply, feeling embarrassed about ogling her so blatantly.

"Haha~, sorry Chidori-san!" I bowed my head to her, rubbing the back of my neck nervously as the Residential Adviser and Dorm Manager of Kuoh Academy's College Division Dorm scolded me for my inappropriate stares.

This woman was Chidori Suzumiya. The kind and high-tolerance woman who could easily kick my ass out of the dorms for my behavior if she so desired. It was only thanks to her good word that I was allowed to enter the high school and later College Division let alone stay at the dorms since some people are a little worried about my "condition". Despite her young age, she was sharp as a whip and smart to boot.

"You better not be late again, Alice-kun." The Dorm Manager warned. "You can only get away with it so man-EEK!" Chidori's face suddenly flushed a deep shade of red, her eyes caught on something that flustered her so. For a moment, I was worried that she had suddenly come down with something or maybe she had hurt herself. Then I realized her eyes were lowered, looking at an area below my torso.

And that was when I realized a "certain, special friend" was "raised", saluting Chidori with its presence.

As Chidori eyed it with that burning red color on her face, I could only smile awkwardly in response, chuckling while I rubbed the back of my neck.

"W-Well that's a sign of good health in some cultures, hehehe..." But mentally, I was freaking out. She saw "it"! What the Hell was I supposed to do in this situation!? "Ch-Chidori-san! I-I-!"

Rather than face me, Chidori buried her face into her right arm before jabbing her finger in a different direction, directing me in any other direction.

"J-Just go!"

She wouldn't even look at me. It felt like the world's most painful arrow shot through my heart. Chidori was one of the few friends I had since I developed my "condition"...And now she hated me. She thought I was some kind of freaky perv! She was going to always look at me with that expression of disgust on her face whenever she faced me! I'm not a pervert but Chidori would never even look at me again!

With these thoughts in mind, I walked dejectedly past Chidori, trudging on my way to classes.

I was down one friend now.

DAMN YOU, EROGE! Not you maids. Maids never done anybody any wrong. Maid-samas are beautiful, kind, and loyal! Erotic eroges were the source of all awkward and uncomfortable boners!

"U-Um! A-Alice-kun!"

I immediately straightened up, turning on my heels to face the woman standing behind me. I stared, my very being beginning to fill up with hope.

Chidori still looked flustered and embarrassed, but she seemed more in control than before.

She managed a calm and polite smile. "T-Try to d-deal with such things before heading off to class next time, Alice-kun! Have a good day!" She bowed to me, almost making me cry tears of relief. Perhaps I was overreacting a bit. I heard of these two guys in the High School Division who are referred to as the "Perverted Duo" and they were total creeps and were treated as outcasts by everybody. I didn't want to end up like them all because I got a stiffy at inappropriate moments.

"R-Right." I was still embarrassed, but relieved that Chidori didn't hate me. "I'm heading off now! See you later, Chidori-san!"

She waved at me, seeing me off. "Tell Hibiki-kun and Hinata-chan I said hello!"

"Right!" I smiled brightly, nodding before turning and running as fast as my feet could take me. I just could NOT be late today! Shien-sensei would probably kick me out of her class! She's been getting real tired of me being late. She's not hostile about it. I think she's one of those teachers who wants her students to do their best and show their first potential, getting irritated on their behalf when they mess up in some way. But she has this weird look when she looks at me, like her eyes are trying to bore into my skull. I can't tell if she's warning me, despising me, or just trying to find the right time to say something.

Shien-sensei was a hard woman to figure out. It was also awkward being around her because she was just about around my age, somewhere in her early twenties. I'm not sure when to treat her as a woman and when to treat her as my teacher. She's a confusing person.

But enough of that.

While heading to my college classes, I ended up passing by the high school entrance. That's where I saw her.

Crimson hair, the same color as blood. The incredible beauty that I had only glimpsed during my final year in high school. Her name was Rias Gremory. In the short time I've known her, she quickly rose to the rank of most popular girl at Kuoh Academy despite only being a first year. It was understandable. Her figure was perfect, complete with an impressive bust. She was the girl all other girls wanted to be, and the girl that all other guys wanted to be with. Her popularity grew during her time at Kuoh Academy, awarding her the title as one of the Two Great Onee-samas along with Akeno Himejima, another Third Year.

Speaking of the Devil. Walking shortly behind Rias-san was another woman. She possessed raven-colored hair and a Yamato Nadeshiko-like appearance, having a bust that rivaled or possibly even surpassed Rias-san's. The only reason she was ranked second was because there was no room to share first place with Rias Gremory. This woman was named Akeno Himejima.

But don't be fooled. They were not loved only for their bodies (although a fair shallow number of their fans are exempt). They possessed intelligence and charisma that very few outside of politics could match. They radiated a raw aura of elegance that charmed any who saw them or heard them speak.

They grew so much since I last saw them.

"Hey, who's that guy ogling Rias-oneesama and Akeno-oneesama?" E-Eh?

"He seems kind of creepy." W-What?

It was then that I realized that, while I had been stalling, the others around me were beginning to notice my out-of-place presence and were whispering about it.

"I-Isn't that the former Student Council President?"

"Yeah. Like one or two years ago when Souna-senpai took over because he graduated."

"He's cute but the way he's staring at them, smiling, is kind of creepy."

Hurt, I covered my mouth, turning my gaze towards the ground while an aura of depressed darkness shrouded.

"Damn, you think he heard us?"

"Now he looks less creepy and now just depressing. Kind of a mood-killer."

"I kinda feel bad now...Still, someone should warn Rias-oneesama."

D-Did I really give off the presence of a creep?

I just stared dejectedly as one of the girls actually ran up to Rias-san and whispered in her ears, probably creating the first in a great number of embarrassing rumors about "the Creepy Former Student Council President Stalker" or something less wordy.

Rias-san seemed to listen to the girl with interest, nodding and letting out a short response. The other girl gestured in my direction and my fight or flight instincts kicked in. Most likely flight because of how wide Rias-san's eyes went. Then she smiled and my flight instincts were going crazy.

But when she started walking towards me, I froze, unable to move from where I was.

Run, Alice! For the love of fucking god, RUN!

"Ah, Alice-senpai, it's been a long time." Rias-san greeted with that elegant smile of hers.

"Heeeeey, Rias-san! Long time, no see!" I managed with the most awkward-looking smile. It felt weird for her to greet me so casually. I mean, the first time we met was back when I was Student Council President. I had been proactive about keeping the peace and helping out newcomers. God, I had been such an idiot back then. I was all "No if's or but's" when it came to showing Rias around the school only to later learn that her family essentially owned the school. I had looked like such an idiot and I moped around with Rias-san patting me on the shoulder, pitying me.

I was truly a failure of a Senpai.

But still, she was such a pleasant and well-mannered girl. She could have told me sooner, but that's neither here nor there.

"I'm surprised to see you here, but it's still nice to meet you again, Alice-senpai." She also enjoyed saying my first name despite the fact I was older than her because she thought my name was "pretty". Come to think of it, this girl wasn't very respectful towards me from what I remembered.

"Yeah, sorry if you're being bothered by my presence here." I apologized, feeling as though there was something I was forgetting.

"No, it's no trouble, Senpai. You were very kind to me and everyone else during your time here." Then Rias-senpai frowned. "But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going to your classes on the college campus?" She was kind of cute when she was confused.

"Oh yea-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I FORGOT! I'M GONNA BE LAAAAATE!

"Sorry, Rias-san! Gotta go!" I turned tail and took off running, trying to get to the college campus so I wouldn't be late again.

Oddly, I had the uncomfortable feeling that I was still being watched by someone. It was eerie and disturbing.

* * *

It took about three minutes at a runner's pace, but I finally managed to reach my first class of the day in the lecture hall. I was panting and wheezing from the effort of getting there. I ran faster than most, but running from the dorm to lecture hall was kind of tiring. I didn't understand why. At first I was fine, but then there's always that huge drop in stamina. Like some kind of weight was suddenly dropped on me, preventing me from accessing that extra stamina when I need it.

Thus, every run I have feels awkward and unpleasant.

But still, as long as I get where I need to go, I will be completely satisfied.

Not everyone was here yet, so I knew I wasn't in trouble yet.

That was when I felt an arm drape itself over my shoulder. "Yo, Alice-chan! What's up?!"

The man who did this was about a year older than me, possessing short, blonde hair while wearing glasses over his almond-colored eyes. He wore an open, red blazer over a black shirt that spread lies by saying "Ladies Man" on it and also wore white cargo pants and sandals for some reason. As usual, his clothes were all wrinkled and everything because he probably picked them up off the ground in some random area of his room. This was the man named Hibiki Kujo, the cheerful guy who was grinning at me.

"N-Nothing much." I responded, feeling an odd sensation of annoyance and dread in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh really~?" Hibiki teased. "A little birdie told me that you were spotted having a rather personal chat with one of the two Onee-samas of Kuoh Academy~"

And there it was. Straight to the point as always.

"Yes. I was having a very pleasant conversation with one of our former Kouhais." I admitted, sitting down at my seat, Hibiki sitting next to me as I awaited the inevitable.

"Did you talk about anything specific?" Hibiki winked at me, nudging at me with his elbow. "I'm sure your Kouhai had quite a few things she never had the chance to express to you before, huh? Maybe she confessed a certain secret concerning how she feels concerning you~? Huh?" He nudged me again.

I sighed, trying to resist a blush. "If you're asking if she got down on one knee and confessed to me like in some kind of romance manga or whatever, then no. The answer is no. Nothing happened at all."

"You suuuuure~?" He poked my cheek, smirking. "Are you sure you-"

BAM!

"GAK!"

That was when Hibiki got hit on the back of the head by a powerful fist.

"Why don't you get your mind out of the gutter for once, Hibiki?"

That fist belonged to a familiar person dressed in a black skirt, wearing a light-brown vest over a white dress shirt. This person's appearance was far more respectful, their olive-green, waist-length hair being neatly brushed and looking particularly shiny today. This person stared at me with their silvery-blue eyes before returning to glare at our nosy, perverted friend.

"You're so mean, Hinata!" Hibiki cried, rubbing the new, painful bump on his head.

The person who just hit Hibiki was my other best friend, Hinata Ibuki. Both of these two have been my best friends since I first entered Kuoh Academy in my First Year.

"Yeah, well maybe if you weren't such a disgusting perv, then maybe you wouldn't have so much trouble getting a girlfriend." Hinata reasoned, scolding Hibiki for his nosiness. Between the three of us, Hinata was the most serious and responsible, no doubt about it.

"Hey, if I wanted to get a lecture about why I can't get a girl, I'll ask a counselor, life coach, or maybe someone who is actually a girl, you tran-"

I lunged forward, clamping my hands over Hibiki's mouth before he could finish that terrible sentence. "UH BUH BUH BUH!" I shot a serious look at him. "Let's not bring that into this discussion. Once that seriously dangerous topic is brought up, shit will go down and we will be waist-deep in it. Let's try not to bring Hinata's personal business into this."

Hibiki rolled his eyes, ripping my hands from his mouth. "You're just saying that because you were crushing on Hinata before you found out she's a-"

I clamped my hands over his mouth again, unable to hide my blush and fury. "T-That has nothing to do with it!"

My embarrassment only grew when I saw Hinata's shocked expression, their face turning a sharp red color.

Hibiki, sometimes you are a royal asshole! That was secret!

Said asshole grinned, seeming overjoyed at our embarrassed reactions, like some kind of disgusting insect who fed on the embarrassment of others.

"Anyway, don't just bring stuff like that up out of the blue like that! Hinata's business doesn't need to be broadcasted like that!" I screamed at him, feeling like my face was going to burn off.

"Why?" Hinata asked, trying to remain calm despite clearly having been flustered. "I'm not ashamed of it. I can't officially change yet, but even if it's this, I'm satisfied with my current change. As soon as I finish College, my parents will pay for the final surgery since they won't have to pay for school anymore and can afford such things. I'm accepted by my friends and family, so I don't really care if you scream it out to the whole world that I'm not quite either. Hey, world! I still have a di-!"

This time I covered Hinata's mouth, feeling even more flustered. I guess I was wrong. Hinata was just as abnormal as Hibiki.

"It's still a taboo subject! If we bring this up, shit will go down! We will be in BIG trouble if we discuss anything about it!"

So yes, Hinata was not born a woman and is still only halfway to being a woman! They're a transsexual, OK!? Hinata is whatever gender they choose to be, so from here on out, I will refer to Hinata as a "she" and then leave it that, and we will never touch this subject EVER again! EVER! If we do, shit is gonna happen and it will not be pleasant! Everyone has differing views on this subject, so let's accept that and move on!

"Alright alright! Alice-chan is too much of a pansy to calmly discuss such a subject like Hinata having a disturbingly huge-" I shot him a glare, feeling incredibly flustered and annoyed by Hinata and Hibiki's smirks and snickers. Screw you guys! Why am I even friends with you?!

Of course, I already knew the answer. Just like how I was the only one who knew their secrets, they were the only non-staff or faculty who knew for a FACT of my "condition" rather than just rumors and speculation.

"So how has your morning been, Alice?" Hinata asked, trying to change the direction of this conversation. I hung my head, laying down to rid myself of all of my woes, letting my aura of depression just flow right over me. "Not well I assume."

"I had a lewd dream, let Chidori-san see my bone, had to run all the way to class, and now I got thoroughly humiliated by Hibiki...So other than that, yeah, today's just been great." In case you were wondering, my voice was DRIPPING with sarcasm.

"Haha! Sucks to be you, man!" Hibiki laughed at my misfortune like the little sadist he is.

Whatever conversation we would have had from that point on was cut short when a familiar face walked into the hall. Our professor, Shien-sensei.

Like I said before, she was about my age. Surprisingly young for a professor.

She looked like some kind of incognito superhero really, wearing a suit jacket, a white dress shirt, and a red tie along with a black skirt, wearing knee socks and heels. Her strawberry-blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail and adorned with many red ribbons. To complete her outfit was a pair of glasses on her face. I don't usually see her with her glasses on when she's scolding me after lectures, but I could swear that her glasses didn't have any lenses.

"So, what did you do this time? Piss in Shien-sensei's cereal or something?"

"What?" I raised my head, staring at Hibiki with a raised eyebrow. Rather than answer, he subtly gestured to the front of the room, helping me notice that despite the fact she had started teaching, Shien-sensei was once again boring holes in my skull with that sharp gaze of hers. It was never really angry, just focused. It just kind of SEEMED like she hated me because she was always staring at me (Not in a pervy way). "I dunno."

That was my honest answer. Usually she was staring at me because I was late, but now there was no reason. I was feeling very uncomfortable.

"Well, here's to another uncomfortable class period for you, Alice~" Hibiki teased. "Oh! And after classes, there's something I want to talk to you guys about, so hang around a bit."

Despite being confused, I nodded at Hibiki's strange words.

And thus began another ordinary day of my life...although perhaps, with my circumstances, it was hard to determine the meaning of "ordinary".

* * *

After my class with Shien-sensei, the rest of the day was considerably less stressful.

I honestly just dozed off through the rest of the day. My mind's just been kind of fuzzy lately. Haven't really been able to focus on things related to my education.

I just sat under a nearby sakura tree that had been planted several years ago. The seasons were coming to change and the flowers were beginning to bud on its branches. Even though it wasn't blossoming yet, it was beautiful. I was always so excited when the sakuras started to blossom. I kept telling Hibiki and the others that we should all get together someday and have a picnic under the trees.

This was where Hibiki told me to meet him and Hinata, but they seemed to be taking forev-

"Yo, Alice-chan~!" I still felt somewhat uneasy about how that's always how Hibiki greeted me. Hinata approached me, Hibiki grinning next to her.

"So what was the big super announcement you guys wanted to give me?" I asked, having been seriously enjoying just laying on the hillside, staring at the trees and the sky.

"It's my latest brilliant plan!" Hibiki proclaimed, pointing his index finger into the air. He draped another arm over my shoulder, smirking as he raised a defiant fist into the air. "Mark my words! With this brilliant plan, we will surely all get dates! In mine and Alice's case, it could very well get us girlfriends!"

Both Hinata and I sighed, knowing full well how many times Hibiki has said something like that in the four years we've known one another.

Not having a girlfriend was actually a sore point for Hibiki, but he was so damned unmanageable that no girl wanted to even touch him. He acted like he was still in high school.

"Let's hear it and get it over with so we can move on." Hinata complained, voicing my thoughts perfectly.

"What's the best way to trick a girl into wrapping their arms around you and letting you feel those tig ol' bitties against your body?"

"Be just about anybody other than you?"

Ouch! I think even I felt that. Hinata has no mercy. NO MERCY!

"Haha! Very funny." Hibiki, however, just shrugged it off and continue. "No! The best way is to appeal to their sense of fear! And what's the best way to do that?"

I raised an uncertain hand. "Erm...I guess you could take them to a horror movie...?"

"Right you are, Alice-chan!" Hibiki praised. "But, I'm broke and you two aren't any better off, so the next best thing is an allegedly haunted building at night filled with spooky noises!"

Oh boy. Here we go.

"Alright, what's the big plan, Hibiki?" I asked not interested in the slightest.

"Easy! We all ask out a partner of our choice and venture into an allegedly haunted building at night, maybe make some noise to trick and scare them! The hardest part is convincing a girl (or guy in Hinata's case) to come out with us!"

"...Do we really have to bring somebody?" I really didn't want to do this...there might be someone who's waiting for me. It...It's complicated to explain other than that I may or may not be cheating on a maybe-girlfriend whose identity I do not remember. It's a really complicated issue for me.

"Come on, man! If there was a girl four years ago, I doubt she would wait that long." Hibiki reasoned, a hint of worry leaking into that unbearably cheerful tone of his. "It's time to cast your net out and catch yourself another of the many fish in the sea!"

I sighed. "Alright alright. I'll try asking someone."

"Why not try Rias-chan, Alice?" Hibiki asked with a grin. "She's awful per'ty~"

"No!" I crossed my arms into an X. "That would violate the code and bond between Senpai and Kouhai, ESPECIALLY if I tried asking her to come out for something like this."

"Boooo! Every party needs a pooper, that's why they invited you~! Party poop~er~ Party poop~er~!" And yet this guy expected to somehow get a date with a girl. Charming song though. "Come on, man! Just nut up and ask a girl out! It's as simple as saying "Oh hey, let's go to that haunted, abandoned mansion later on on the outskirts of town!"."

"Do you even hear what you say sometimes?" Hinata asked, deadpan.

"Meh. I drift in and out most of the time." That certainly explains a lot.

"So what time should we all meet up?" Was the main question on my mind by that point.

I was somewhat irritated by the somewhat confident look on Hibiki's face.

"We'll all meet up at the previously mentioned location at around midnight, when the forces of the supernatural are at their most active~" Then for good measure, he added: "Bwahahahahahaha!"

In light of everything he does to tease me and Hinata, I was kind of wishing for his downfall by this point. I turned to Hinata who was eyeing him with the same amount of loathing. Our eyes met and it was like our desires were spoken silently between one another. Hinata shot me a thumbs up, nodding. Hibiki was our friend, but he was an annoying friend upon whom we wished misfortune.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys later. I gotta go find some foxy lady who wants to get with this guy right here~!" With that, our most obnoxious friend took off sprinting, hearts in his eyes and lust in his heart.

I shoved my hands into my pockets, sighing (I seem to be doing that a lot today). "Well, what are we gonna do?"

Hinata smiled softly, waving off my question. "I don't know about you, but I gotta get started looking for a real man to hold. I'd ask you, but you know that idiot's not gonna accept such half-assed response to his invitation."

She had a point. Hibiki was an idiot, but he actually meant good with his actions. He didn't outright say it, but he was actually trying to find ways to hook me and Hinata up with someone else. He knew Hinata sometimes had low self-esteem because she wasn't...she wasn't exactly a full woman yet. We all liked her and cared about her, but something about her being "incomplete" made her depressed sometimes. And me...well Hibiki is trying to help me build a new life since I have nothing of the past thanks to my "condition".

He was an idiot, but a good guy.

"Geez...looks like I gotta figure out what the Hell I'm doing..."

Unlike the other two, I had neither the confidence nor any clue on how to proceed in asking out a girl.

Well...time to figure out what the Hell I'm doing...

With those dejected thoughts, I decided to stall the thoughts of the upcoming event by occupying myself with something sweet from town.

Maybe some ice cream. Yeah. That'd be nice...

* * *

I hung my head, even more dejected than I originally was even with the delicious taste of the Sea-Salt Ice Cream I had hanging in my mouth.

First it was salty, then it was sweet. It held two conflicting flavors that ultimately made it the best ice cream I've ever tasted. None of my friends saw it that way, so I was one of the few who liked the taste. I liked unique things be it foods, sights, or even people (I'm sure this is made apparent by the people I hang out with). Perhaps it was because the abnormal things made me feel more normal, which I wasn't due to my "condition". The less normal things are around me, the more normal I feel, but ironically, if everything around me is abnormal, then that makes me the outsider due to being normal by comparison.

Hmmm...What a complicated way to mope over the fact I have no date whatsoever. It didn't occur to me until now, but other than TECHNICALLY Hinata, I had no real female friends. Thus, I had no one to ask out.

I was royally screwed.

"Um, excuse me, are you Alice Liddell-san?" Amidst my internal monologue and depressed ranting, I failed to notice the beautiful, younger girl standing at the bridge waiting for me.

She had gorgeous, black hair and an enviable body amongst women, but she was four years younger than me...how would that look...?

"I was wondering..."

Should I ask her? Maybe if I explained the situation, she would help me out this one time...

"...I just..."

No no no. She would probably think I was a creep before I even got the chance to explain. That would never work.

"...So..."

Geez, I feel like I should be listening to her. I feel really bad right now.

"...will you?"

"Hm?" I looked up, my ice cream still in my mouth as I stared at the girl who was staring at me. I think she just asked a question, but I honestly have no idea...This ice cream is so good. Salty and then sweet. Mmmm-Gah! I did it again! What did she ask me?! Quick, Alice! You're an averagely smart guy! Think of something! Improvise! "Erm...Uh...Yeah. Sure."

The girl looked so happy as she turned around and started running away. "Alright! I'll talk to you later, BOYFRIEND!" She waved as she eventually left my sight. I waved goodbye as well, trying to remain as happy as possible until she was finally gone. It was then that my arms fell to my sides, my mouth dropping open, letting my ice cream slip from my mouth and splatter against the ground.

What the fuck did I just agree to?

.

.

.

Great. On top of this, I don't even have my ice cream anymore.

Today just is NOT my day. I didn't even figure out that girl's name.

I continued on my way home, the sky gradually becoming darker the more I traveled.

Maybe I can just fake my way out of this. I can just tell Hibiki I'm feeling sick...No. He'd probably see right through me and sarcastically say "Is it a case of the CHICKEN pox?" followed by chicken sounds or some comically sarcastic remark like that. Then he would pester me again and again all night and then later the next day.

"Good evening, Alice-kun!" Chidori greeted as I arrived at the dorms, once again sweeping the stoop with her broom.

"Hey, Chidori-san..." I greeted half-heartedly, trying to cheer myself up about my whole situation. No, the best solution is to just show up without a date and face the embarrassment. Knowing those two, Hinata won't cave in to Hibiki's taunts and teases and Hibiki probably won't even bring a girl, so there's no shame in showing up with no girl at my side at all. No shame at all. It'd be depressing, but shameless. I just don't know any beautiful girls who I'm acquainted enough with to ask to go with me.

...Yeah, it took me longer than I'd care to admit to figure out everything I just said.

I immediately ran back out of the dorms, almost bumping into and knocking over Chidori. I grasped her by her shoulders, staring at her with pleading eyes.

"Chidori, you're a beautiful woman, right?!" I asked, incredibly serious.

Her face lit up red as she stared at me. She was trembling somewhat but managed to keep calm.

"E-Eh, A-Alice-kun!?" She looked as though she had no idea how to respond to my question. Perhaps the way I worded it was confusing.

"I'm going somewhere with my friends tonight and I need to bring a beautiful woman to prevent Hibiki from having mocking-rights in the case I can't find a woman!" I got down on my knees, clasping Chidori's hands in my own, tears flowing from my eyes. "Pleeeeaaaaaase, Chidori-san!? You're the only beautiful woman I know! You're the only person I could possibly ask for this!"

"E-E-EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?" Chidori's face was literally steaming right now as she placed her hands on the side of her face, cradling her head in her arms. "W-Well-I-I mean that is-What I mean to say is that...W-Well...I-If it's with A-Alice-kun, th-then I..." She tried to place her hands in front of her, but she couldn't keep from twiddling with her fingers nervously. "I-I wouldn't mind going!"

"Aaaah! Thank you so much, Chidori-san! You've really made my day today!" I thanked her. "And it's best that we're going as friends because now Hibiki won't have teasing material later on."

Chidori froze, her red-face gradually returning to its normal color. "H-Huh?" Then she processed something and calmly collected herself, nodding. "R-Right. Alice-kun and I are going as friends..." But she sounded so disappointed for some reason. Did she not want to go with me?

"Anyway, I gotta go get cleaned up and everything. You can get dressed whenever. I'll come to get you later tonight, so just be ready by midnight. Thanks again, Chidori-san!" Then I ran back inside the dorms.

"Right..."

That disappointed single word was the only response I got.

* * *

"Um...Alice-kun, a-are you sure this is a good idea?"

Chidori and I made our way through the woods that existed on the outskirts of town, Chidori making incredibly sure to stay within range of my flashlight. Every time she heard the snap of a fallen tree branch she stepped on, she let out an adorable squeak, leaping away, trembling. She was dressed in a V-neck T-shirt that showed a fair amount of cleavage and a black skirt that extended down to her knees at its longest. I couldn't help but feel that what she was not appropriate for this kind of activity.

"Well, this IS one of Hibiki's stupid plans, so...M-Maybe." I answered truthfully. Then I answered more honestly. "No. Probably not. In fact, I'm pretty sure this will end with Hibiki and/or I once again ending up in an immense amount of pain by the end like we usually do when I'm stupid enough to think about one of his incredibly stupid plans."

"What "stupid plans", Alice-kun?" Chidori asked, cocking her head sideways with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you don't regularly associate with Hibiki and his perverted mind." I sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Hibiki and Hinata are probably waiting for us. We should hurry it up." Trying to avoid the awkward conversation including the explanation of how big of an idiot my best friend was, I started walking faster, Chidori squeaking sharply before moving at a jogging-pace to keep up with me as we continued our way through the forest.

It got harder and harder to see our own two feet in front of us as we moved deeper into the forest. It was almost midnight by that point. Knowing Hibiki, he was probably planning some kind of practical joke or something to scare me and Chidori. I would be so pissed if this whole thing turned out to be a prank of Hibiki's, making me walk out in the middle of the night just to leave a note saying something like "Haha~...". I don't know what kind of note he would leave really, but I'm sure it would be really annoying.

Why couldn't have Hibiki planned something less time-eating like bowling or a cheap dinner. Both would be as likely as this to get a girl to take serious interest in us.

Yes. I am that sure that the plan will be a failure.

After a good ten to fifteen minutes, Chidori and I finally arrived in front of a very old and dilapidated building. All of the windows were broken, there were huge cracks in the walls, the roof was falling apart as it was, numerous ruined tiles just sitting on the ground next to the house where they fell. Added to all of that, I got this weird feeling staring at the building. I suddenly felt the urge to turn around and go home.

"Yooooohoooo! Alice-chaaaaaan~!"

I squinted my eyes to see Hibiki standing at the entrance, waving to us like some kind of moron, wearing that big goofy grin at us. I could swear his eyes started sparkling when he saw Chidori trembling next to me, hiding behind me in fear of the unknown figure she had yet to see. Hinata was busy leaning against a wall, reading a book with an incredibly disinterested expression on her face. Whether she was disinterested in Hibiki's idea or her book, I could only speculate. For me, it was the former.

"Alright! You guys ready to explore one of the Seven Wonders of Kuoh Town?!" Hibiki asked energetically.

I frowned, cocking my head to the side in confusion. "Wait. I thought this was one of your hair-brain schemes which are also vain attempts to get a girlfriend?"

Hibiki feigned hurt. "Why, Alice! I have no idea whatever you mean." Then he disappeared and reappeared, kneeling before Chidori, clasping her hands in his own, hearts in his eyes. "Why would you speak such lies in front of our beautiful dorm manager who has graced us with her beauty~?" Hibiki had hearts in his eyes and drool at the corner of his mouth. Yep. He was trying to flirt.

"Um...thanks?" Chidori seemed very uncomfortable. Despite what you may think, just randomly getting down on one knee and complimenting a girl who barely knows you is not very effective outside romance or shounen manga. She was looking at Hibiki like there was something wrong with him. They only walked by each other a few times and greeted in passing. They weren't close or anything of the like. I'm one of the few dorm residents who actually spoke often enough to be considered Chidori's friend.

But even if they were close, that's just about the general reaction if there's any at all to Hibiki's vain attempts to woo a girl.

I know it may appear that I'm being harsh, but we've been through this two hundred and seventy-two times since I met Hibiki. I've learned to pick up on the pattern that Hibiki's "plans" will never succeed.

Believe it or not, once upon a time I was the Krillin to his Goku. Then I realized that Hibiki was probably just dicking around and had no real hope of getting a girlfriend unless he got serious.

Growing weary of Hibiki's antics, Hinata calmly strode over to us. Then she smacked him on the head with her book.

"Now that Alice is here, can we just get this over with already?" Hinata asked with a sigh. Then she looked at me with a smile. "Well, glad to see ONE of us had any luck. Hibiki decided to wuss out and change this from a "get a girlfriend" scheme to a gathering of friends to explore the Seven Wonders of Kuoh Town."

"I see." I noted. Would have been nice to know that before I dragged Chidori all the way out here.

"Wait! Chidori's your date?!" Hibiki asked with genuine shock, staring at me with wide eyes. Perhaps he was truly expecting I would fail from the get-go. "O-Oh...congrats..." He looked like his pet just died, crushed by the fact I managed to get a girl to go with me and he didn't.

"A-Ah! No no no! T-This isn't a date!" Chidori's denied, her face flushing red. "This is-er-I-I mean it's a-Alice-kun just asked me to go with him so I came with him and it's nothing else I swear! Alice-kun i-is just a dear friend of mine! Y-Yeah! I...Nnnnn!" Chidori whimpered nervously, twiddling her fingers nervously.

Hibiki and Hinata eyed Chidori with new-found interest.

[I seeeeee~]

"Alright then! Operation is still a go! Go on, Alice! Pick up the swords of your fallen comrades and charge forward with all of your might!" Hibiki declared, wrapping one arm around me while pointing his other index finger upwards, as if declaring a challenge to the Heavens themselves. "Alright everybody! It's time to explore the Seventh Wonder of Kuoh Town: The Haunted Mansion. It has been said that, in the middle of night, strange growling noises could be heard from the woods and have been said to originate from this house. Some sources report it to be the hungry growls of a monster of sorts! It's time for us to get to the bottom of this! Let's march forth and claim this wonder!" Hibiki winked at me and Chidori as if to say "good luck" and started to march into the building.

I sighed, about to follow him, when I froze in place. I didn't understand why.

I just looked at the house and got this feeling. Like we shouldn't be here. I didn't feel afraid, but something told me that that place was dangerous. Normal people shouldn't be involved with that place. It was this gut feeling of mine. Sometimes, when I near abnormal places, I get this weird "icky feeling".

My "Icky Meter" was beeping off the charts in this place.

"Hey...maybe we should head home." I tried keeping as calm as possible, but I think my worry showed in the twitch of my mouth.

Hibiki looked at me with amusement, the corners of his mouth curling into a teasing smirk.

"Wow, Alice-chan, I never took you for the superstitious type. You scared~?" Hibiki teased.

"No, it's just...I don't think we should be going in there." I couldn't really explain it. I didn't want to say I was just scared because I wasn't. It was something else.

"Then let's get going, ya scaredy cat!" Hibiki then started marching through the door, leaving the rest of us to follow him. Hinata merely sighed before following while Chidori also went on ahead. However, I stalled at the entrance. There was such a cold feeling in the air and the wind carried a strange and oddly familiar scent. It was unpleasant and made me both sick yet excited, then I felt shame. It was disturbing that I felt excitement at such a disgusting smell. I was absolutely repulsed.

Just what's wrong with me?

"Alice-kun..." I almost jumped when I felt another hand grab mine. I looked up to see Chidori's worried expression. Then she smiled at me. "It will be alright. There's nothing to be scared of." I felt so embarrassed. Chidori must have seen me as some kind of coward, but she still acted so nice to me. "You have m-me, Hibiki-kun, and Hinata-chan all with you, so nothing bad could possibly happen."

There was a slight pink on her cheeks, but she seemed happy about something.

Feeling somewhat reassured by Chidori's certainty, I nodded, walking into the supposedly haunted building after my friends.

* * *

Despite saying such things, Chidori was cowering behind me, trembling as she clung to the back of my shirt.

I closed my eyes, trying to resisted contorting my expression into one of annoyance when Hibiki and Hinata glanced back at me, always either smirking and/or snickering at me. Why? I dunno. I guess they're both just idiots.

It was no brighter inside than it was outside. You would have to have like night vision in order to navigate your way through this place at night. The only reason we weren't repeatedly crashing into things was because Hibiki and I had had enough common sense to bring our own flashlights.

We made our way deeper into the house...this house...I could totally see a demon in that house. It was creepy as Hell. It was like one of those haunted houses you see in horror movies where you find yourself screaming at the screen, shouting at the stupid characters not to go into the obviously haunted house.

Not only that, but...it reeked of blood. I found myself nauseated by the scent, but I did my best to ignore it.

I shoved my free hand into my pocket as we entered the house. I could feel the quietness of the house add to the tension. Not to mention there was this weird feeling in the air. A hostile feeling. I couldn't help but feel that I was about to walk into a pitfall at any moment.

"It's getting really late, guys." I said, trying to urge the others to turn back. "There's obviously no monster or anything else here, so let's just head back."

Hibiki rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, you wuss! Maybe it would help if we split up and searched~ You got my number and I got yours. If we see something or head home, we can just call each other."

"U-Um, maybe we shouldn't separate in this place." Chidori said nervously, staring at the wall as if it had eyes. "I-I really don't want to be alone here."

Hibiki's smirk grew even wider as he eyed Chidori and I. I knew where this was going before he even said anything.

"Alright then, it's decided!" Hibiki declared, pointing towards the Heavens once again. "Alice-chan and Chidori-chan can search as their own group while Hinata and I go somewhere else. That cool with everyone? No? Yes? OK, bye-bye ya crazy lovebirds~!" Both he and Hinata started grinning as they immediately spun around on their heels and ran off in the opposite direction, leaving me and Chidori completely on our own before we had any chance to object.

We just stood and stared blankly at the spot where the two were once standing.

"Well...I really have nothing to say about that." I smacked my lips, trying to think of what to say about whatever the Hell just happened. "Those guys are just assholes sometimes."

I turned back to Chidori who was clasping her face between her hands, her face a deep shade of red.

"E-Eh?! W-What was that last thing Hibiki-kun said?!"

"I dunno." I shrugged. "I wouldn't really pay much attention to it." I frowned when I saw Chidori getting so flustered. Is she getting sick? "Anyway, we'd best get to searching for those two. They won't leave this alone until we find them." I extended my hand towards Chidori. "Shall we? It would be best if we stayed close. This is a big place and it's really dark." For some reason, Chidori's face started steaming. "Ch-Chidori-san?"

She suddenly stood up and at attention, edging towards me while she tried desperately not to look me in the eyes. She gripped onto my sleeve, nodding very quickly.

"R-Right! I-I should stay together with Alice-kun!" She looked flustered and afraid at the same time. "L-Let's go! T-This place is really scary."

"Don't worry. Knowing Hibiki, he's probably just hiding behind some door, waiting to pop out and scare us as some attempt of his to...do something." I honestly had no real idea what Hibiki intended. It was just me and Chidori. We weren't really more than friends.

"S-So...We're alone...Just the two of us...alone...together..." Chidori was speaking funny and it looked like her fever or whatever was making her face go red was worsening.

I just stared at her and she stared back, as if waiting for me to realize something.

"What?" I finally asked.

Chidori looked like she had been hit on the head by a tone of bricks. She just hung her head down low and seemed to have a very disappointed expression on her face.

Then she sighed. "You know, some people would think we were on a date or something..." Her face was still red, but now she seemed more tired. I guess that fever or whatever was really taking its toll on her. I had better find Hibiki and Hinata soon so we can just go home. I would just take Chidori home right now if this place didn't give me such a mix of bad and good feelings. It was like some suppressed instinct was telling me that I had just entered a war zone. It was best not to leave Hibiki or Hinata here.

"Uh huh." But the thought of being on a date with Chidori...that...that wouldn't be so bad.

I felt my cheeks heat up at the very thought. My hands started getting sweaty and I felt the air between me and Chidori grow awkward. She seemed even more nervous than before and now I was getting flustered. I opened and closed my mouth several times, trying and failing to come up with a topic for conversation between Chidori and I. I don't know why things got so awkward.

"Um...Chidori...Erm..." Dammit, Alice! Speak words! "...I guess...erm...thanks for coming with me tonight. I never would have heard the end of it from Hibiki, who is in fact a huge hypocrite, if I failed to get a girl to come with me."

Chidori lowered her head, her red-face beginning to calm. But she was smiling to herself.

"N-No. It's fine. W-We never go do anything together. We mostly just greet each other before and after your classes everyday." Chidori held her hands behind her back, averting her gaze away from me. "For the t-two of us to just go out and do something together...it's really nice."

"Y-Yeah."

Why does it feel like my heart's about to explode?

GAAAH! Why is Chidori looking at me with that look?! I feel like I am emotionally and mentally unprepared for whatever is happening right now!

My hand only got even sweatier and I felt so embarrassed when I realized Chidori probably noticed since we were holding hands-WHEN DID WE START HOLDING HANDS?!

"Ch-Chidori!?" She was looking at me with such caring eyes and my heart was beating so fast that I felt like it would burst through my rip cage.

Chidori's face was steaming again and she looked like she was gonna explode. "Alice-kun, there's something I-"

[KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

Whatever Chidori was about to say was cut off by the sound of a sudden, bloodcurdling shriek of terror that ripped through the halls.

"H-Hinata!? Hinata!" There was no mistaking Hinata's voice. She was in trouble! Damn it! I knew something was wrong with this place! "Chidori, stay here or get out as soon as possible!" I almost took off running to chase after the sound of Hinata's screams only to be caught when another hand grabbed mine. I turned to see Chidori staring at me with a determined expression.

"As a student of the Kuoh Academy dorms, your safety is one of the most important priorities to me who is the dorm manager!" Another trait I feel I should mention about Chidori is that once she decides something, she's as stubborn as a mule. That's the major reason I can't do laundry on Tuesdays (Don't ask!).

I sighed. "Fine, but stay behind me. We're just going to go get Hinata and Hibiki and get out."

Chidori nodded.

Then we started running.

We just kept running and running, wanting to get to our friends. That disgusting presence I felt earlier just kept getting stronger and more apparent, that disgusting yet familiarly intoxicating scent I smelled before started becoming equally strong in comparison to the presence.

The worst part? Hinata's screams had come from the same direction.

If something happened to her or Hibiki, I would never be able to forgive myself!

* * *

I knew we had arrived at the right place when the unbelievable chill in the air had become arctic cold.

"A-Alice-kun, is everything alright?" Chidori looked like she was getting more and more scared by the moment. To make matters worse, the battery in our flashlight died like two minutes ago. Chidori started clinging to me, burying her face into my back whenever there was a weird feeling or noise.

"Yeah...I swear if this is actually some kind of trick by those two, I am just going to be sooooo pissed." I've been feeling weird lately. Ever since we entered this place, something's felt really off. This disgusting and intoxicating scent was so strong that I felt like vomiting from both disgust and then grin from the pleasure gained from the previous scent. I hated this feeling. It wasn't natural. "Chidori, maybe you should just wait outsi-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hinata!" I charged forward, kicking the door in and running inside, a persistent Chidori chasing after.

I ended up in a very large room that looked like it was on the verge of completely collapsing.

The moment I entered that room, I finally realized why I was so on-edge. Why this feeling felt so dangerous. Why I didn't want my friends anywhere near this place.

That presence I felt before, the danger I experienced...

It was killing intent.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hinata just kept screaming, as if in some immense pain.

"Keep screamiiing~! It really whets my appetite!"

"Damn it! PUT HER DOWN YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" My eyes widened as I realized that the third voice was that of Hibiki.

"Hibiki?!" I ran inside only to freeze, compelled to act by some hidden instinct.

I moved to the right to avoid some sort of object that was thrown at me. I was about to look at the guy who threw it at me, but my immediate attention was drawn to the object itself. I was curious and had to see what it was. My eyes widened in shock. It was a corpse! Not even a full one! It was like someone ate half the body but lost interest in the head, leaving the poor bastard's remains laying flat on the ground with his eyes opened.

I now realized what that disgusting smell was: Blood. Human blood. Why it was familiar to me, I felt too disturbed to guess upon.

Chidori screamed, but I was too stuck on the horrifying sight in front of me to truly process it.

At first, I was somewhat shocked and flustered by the sight of what I thought to be a woman. She had long-black hair and a rather voluptuous figure. She looked kinda hot really. I regretted thinking that several seconds later when she took two giant steps forward, bringing my attention to the rest of her lower body. At first I thought she had some sort of beast hidden behind her. But then her lower half stepped entirely out of the shadows and I realized she WAS the beast.

It was a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. In both of her hands were weapons like spears. They kinda reminded me of the jousting-type of lances you'd see in medieval-style places. She was HUGE. At the very least 5 meters tall. If she stood on her hind legs, she would probably end up being twice as tall.

She was truly a monster!

"A-Alice?!" Hibiki's right arm was bleeding and his shoulder had a huge hole in it. He was panting from exhaustion and he was covered in sweat and all sorts of injuries.

I ran forward to try and get to him, but he stepped away.

"Go! Get away from here!" I froze in place. I had never heard Hibiki really speak so seriously before.

My eyes darted all around the room, but something was missing.

"Hibiki, where's Hinata!?" I asked. Hibiki could only turn away, showing an expression of intense self-loathing and worry.

"Alice-kun!" Chidori popped out from behind me and pointed her finger in the direction of the monster, underneath one of her giant, beast-like feet where-

"Hinata! Hinata, can you hear me!?"

Hinata had over half of her body pinned against the ground by the monster's meaty foot. She was in bad shape and blood was coming out of her mouth, an expression of pain etched into her face.

"Oh look, lucky meeee~" The beast hissed with the mouth of her woman-half. "I get three extra snacks for the price of one!"

I felt my rage build up at the monster's disgusting laugh. "You have three seconds to get off of Hinata, bastard!"

"Alice-kun." Chidori whimpered behind me, but I moved further in the way to keep her out of the monster's sight.

"Hahahaha! You're really gonna get all pissed over this little he-she~?" The monster teased. "I don't get what you see in her, it's not like she'll ever have nice, voluptuous breasts like these~!" She puffed out her chest, smiling with sharp, monster-like fangs while showing off her impressive bust.

"I don't see anything except a fucking ugly monster!" Hibiki screamed.

The monster's eye twitched as her perverted grin faded. "Hmm. I suppose I can have you has an appetizeeeer!" Using one of her lances, she lunged at Hibiki.

"Look out!"

But Hibiki didn't seem afraid. He extended his hand in front of him. "A low-class Devil like you can' possibly defeat me with such a shoddy attack!" W-What did he say? 'Devil'?

That was when an unbelievable sight occurred before my eyes.

A huge shadow appeared in front of the strangely-behaving Hibiki. At first I thought the lighting had changed but it was just an odd space of darkness in front of him. When the spear made contact with the black shadow floating in the air, it vanished. The "Devil" pulled back her arm, growling in displeasure at void that existed on the other end of the shadow.

"EAT IT, BITCH!" Hibiki swung his his arm down, a new mass of shadows forming next to the Devil. I was about to question what the Hell he was doing when suddenly, a familiar lance shot out out the shadows, spearing the Devil in the side, creating a powerful gash in her massive flesh while simultaneously knocking her off balance and removing her foot from on top of Hinata.

The spear and the shadow vanished as the Devil moved out of range, dropping the spears she had been holding in her hands while shrieking in pain.

Hibiki turned to me, still looking dead serious. "Hurry! While she's distracted, grab Hinata and run! I'll hold her off!"

I immediately ran off to grab Hinata, taking advantage to the incredibly pained and distracted state of the Devil to run back to the door. However, I couldn't leave quite yet. One of us was missing. I turned back to Hibiki who was in the midst of dodging the Devil's furious stomps.

"What about YOU!?"

"Don't worry about me! Just get the girls outta here!"

I looked at Hibiki who was beginning to get worn out, then to the terrified Chidori, and then at the unconscious and injured Hinata who laid almost lifelessly in my arms.

I knew what I had to do.

* * *

 **Hibiki's POV...**

Shit! I had expected maybe a spirit or something, but not a full-grown Devil! This was the worst possible situation!

Even with my Sacred Gear, [Night Reflection], I wouldn't be able to last against this bitch. My Sacred Gear was not the best when it came to actively attacking an enemy. I could only throw back what they shot at me with. And I can't pause to redirect her attacks now because one misstep would get my squashed deader than a cockroach underneath a huge pile of garbage.

At the very least, I had to stall her until Alice and the others could escape.

I still remembered back when we first met, Alice and me.

Suffice to say, my life was not going great...This power of mine, regardless of how harmless it is in everyday situations, people saw me as different and treated me like some kind of monster because of it. This power of mine, it was a curse. The worst thing that could ever happen to a guy. I honestly never knew what it was before. At first I thought that God had singled me out for such cruel treatment just to be a dick.

Then I met this weird guy. He had a power like mine except it was in the shape of a badass-looking spear. I thought he was going to mock and hate me too, but he was actually sympathetic and treated me kindly. He asked me to join some group of his where I could be with other people with powers or situations similar to mine...but I told him I'd get back to him on that. It was a big life choice so I had to think it through. I almost did join him too...

But the very next day, at Kuoh Academy, I met the guy who became my best friend.

I tried asking energetic and friendly to win people over, but nobody really took to me. I figured I would just give up on everything and join that weird guy...

But then this weird smiling guy just walked right up to me, laughing at one of the worst jokes I ever told. He greeted me normally and outright asked that question:

"Will you be my friend?"

It was so out of the blue and I didn't even know his name. I thought it was originally some kind of joke but he stuck by me through thick and thin, all of my stupid hair-brained schemes to get us girlfriends, the buddy who's been with me since our first year of high school. He trusted me so much that he told me his secret which no other student knew. Granted I accidentally revealed it to Hinata when we first met (the circumstances are unimportant nor are they anyone's business), but then she joined up with us and became my friend too.

Alice and Hinata were my friends. Even if this power was a curse, I would gladly use it to protect both of them.

My current situation was not good. My right arm wouldn't move. It was probably broken. And now I was beginning to run out of energy from the repeated use of my Sacred Gear. I tried creating more shadows in front of me, but that was when I was literally kicked to the curb by this Devil's giant, monstrous hands. I heard and felt THE MOST unpleasant cracking sensation in my chest, signalling that a few of my ribs had been cracked or completely broken by that last attack.

I had all the wind along with a little bit of blood knocked out of me when my back made impact against the wall behind me. Yep. This was definitely pain I was feeling.

"Rotten braaaat!" The Devil shrieked at me. "I lost three other meals because of you!" And that was when a disturbing second mouth opened up on the more monstrous half of her body opened up, showing me row after row of sharp, jagged, pointy teeth ready to chew me up like this morning's breakfast. "Your death will be slow and painful." Yeah. I kinda got that message from the second mouth you just opened where your VJ should be.

Ya know, I know I've said I wanted to be inside a woman, but this is ridiculous...Hehehehe. Yep, leaving this world on a joke. Always leave them laughing...Damn! One of my few GOOD jokes and I'm the only one who will ever hear it. Well, I suppose it's not the worst mistake I've made today. Coming into a house thinking there was a ghost and instead finding a Devil and dying because of said Devil was definitely not my best idea. Well, at least it's probably not the stupidest done in the long history of the world. I'm certain somebody's done far more reckless or stupid things.

I felt my body become weightless as the Devil picked up my limp body, ready to feed it to her lower mouth.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, MOTHER FUCKEEEEEEER!" And that was when the bad end of a familiar-looking spear got wedged about halfway through the Devil's arm. The Devil shrieked in agonizing pain once more as she unconsciously flung me away with her wounded arm. I rolled away, banging repeatedly across the ground until I came to an incredibly painful stop. "Why don't you pick a fight with someone your own size!?"

Damn. Why couldn't I have said something that cool?

From my current position on the ground, I could see Alice ripping the the spear he stabbed at the Devil with and baring it in defense as blood spewed like a geyser from the huge hole in her arm.

The Devil turned away from from me and became solely focused on Alice, seeming even more pissed off. She tried reaching for Alice, but he smacked her hand away with his spear.

The Devil growled at Alice, placing her hands on her breasts which really kind of disturbed me for a bit. "Well, I suppose three meals is plenty!" That was when her nips hardened, red magic circles appearing over the tips. "Such a waste though-YOU LOOKED DELICIOUS!"

PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!

A strange liquid spewed out of her breasts like breast milk...but I got the feeling that it wouldn't be as harmless. It was bad news!

"Look out, Alice!" I screamed at him, cringing in pain as I spat up blood that was beginning to fill my mouth.

Alice reacted with disturbingly inhuman speed and strength, swinging the spear like a baseball bat, blocking the majority of the liquid that came from Viser's breasts with roughly the same results. Some of the liquid was knocked away by the spear and splashed against a nearby wall. And that was when the wall and the lance both started sizzling like burgers on a grill, the lance starting to be melted down all the way down to the middle of the shaft while a huge hole was burned into the wall. Alice threw away the lance, hunching over in pain as smaller but still painful-seeming holes started to get burned into his jacket.

"GAAAAAH!" He started screaming in pain as the smallest bits of his flesh was burned by the acid. They weren't big injuries, but they certainly looked painful. His jacket took most of the liquid so his injuries aren't as severe as they could have been. "I won't die! Not here! I have too much reason to keep going!" Viser prepared to stomp down on Alice, roaring in fury like the monster she was. Alice flinched, extending his hand in a vain attempt to protect himself.

"DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

I barely processed what happened next.

It went too fast...It was like...there was this huge purple light. That's right. PURPLE. It was bright and powerful and I saw something huge slam down on the Devil's monster back. The Devil's head cocked back as her mouth opened to release an incredibly agonizing blood-curdling scream that seemed only be amplified by the echo provided by this area we were in. It was like her monster body was completely lit ablaze with purple flames. Then she fell forward, her back half being severed from her body by the force of the purple flame smashing against the middle of the centaur-half of her body, severing her back legs from her body.

If I thought the blood from her arm spewed like a geyser, I did not know the meaning. A true explosion of blood spewed from the flaming wound caused by that purple flames which seemed to cause more damage to the Devil than one would first think.

"YOU SHIIIIIIIIIIT!"

SMASH! CRUNCH!

And that was when one of her remaining paws was slammed down on Alice, smashing him into the ground with an even worse-sounding and more permanent crunch.

My eyes widened in horror.

I fully expected to Alice to groan in pain or scream or try to get up or SOMETHING, but he just laid there, his face turned towards me.

"O-Oi...Alice. G-Get up!" I choked out along with a bit more blood. "W-Why are you just laying there...?" I felt my gut clench as I noticed the pool of blood building up all around my friend. "Come...on...You can't just lay there...She's gonna kill you. Get up...I said...Get up...Come on...You have to run away..." I squeaked in pain, taking in a deep, painful breath before I screamed out with all of my might. "RUN AWAAAAAY-!"

"-ALICE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Another figure ran across my vision, running over to and kneeling beside the downed Alice.

"Chidori...san..." Fucking dammit! Does nobody know the meaning of the words "Run away"?!

The Devil was too busy writing in agonizing pain due to having her back legs chopped up. Due to her ravenous state, I could only guess she was a stray. That lower half of her body was probably a mutation as a result of her going rampant and violently feeding on so many humans. I doubt any vital organs were stored there. If anything, it only served as a predatory organ to hunt prey. She would be in immense pain, but I doubt she would die. Maybe if I warned Chidori-san, she could take Alice and run away...

That was when I saw it...

Chidori-san placed two fingers at Alice's neck. She seemed to freeze. First she placed her face near his mouth. She froze again. Then she placed her ear against his chest. She sat up, unable to get up from where she sat on her knees. Her gaze seemed frozen on Alice, as if staring at something that was full before but which is now empty. Then she buried her face into her hands.

Then, for a brief moment, the only thing that could be heard in this evil place was the sound of sobbing and tiny teardrops splashing against the floor.

I could only stare, unable to move due to either shock or pain.

No. No no no. No no no! NO NO NO NO NO! ALICE! ALIIIIIIIICE! WAKE UP! GET UP!

HIBIKI, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOUR BEST FRIEND, HE...AND YOU JUST FUCKING LAID THERE! GET UP! FUCKING GET UP! YOUR FRIENDS ARE ABOUT TO BE CRUSHED!

I knew it...There was no saving Alice. He was...gone. But he would never forgive me if I just laid here while Chidori and Hinata got killed!

I positioned my arms at my side despite the current condition they were in. It hurt like a bitch to move, but I had to do SOMETHING. My whole body protested with unbelievable pain in response to my attempts to push myself back to my feet, every nerve in my body screaming at me to just quit and give up. I think this pain was more excruciating than receiving my injuries in the first place.

"Now that all of the pests are out of the way, it's time for me to feeeeaaaasssst!" Before the older woman could object, the Devil grabbed her up with one hand, holding her close to her lower mouth.

Despite the pain I was in, I managed to work up enough energy to speak still.

"HEY, UGLY!" The Devil barely glanced at me.

"Enough with the distractions. I've been starving all night!" The Devil shrieked in complaint. "First I'll kill this bitch and that shitty brat just so I can savor your expresssssion! First I'll kill all three of you and then eat to my hearts content until my injuries heal!"

"Chidori-san..." I kept trying to push myself up, but my body just wouldn't obey. Chidori was about to be eaten but I just couldn't draw upon a second wind.

The Devil's second mouth opened up nice and wide, beginning to salivate at the thought of the meal it was about to finally devour after such a trial.

I did my best to crawl as fast as I could, but it was nowhere near fast enough.

"Any last wordsss, dinner?!" The Devil asked mockingly. "Not going to beg for your life or anything!?"

Chidori barely responded at all. The only reason I was able to hear her words was because of the echo.

"No point...Without Alice-kun...without Alice-kun, I..." Her expression looked so dead. Empty. "Alice-kun...ALICE-KUUUUN! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! WAKE UUUUUP!"

Chidori-san...to think you felt so strongly about Alice...

"How disgusting! Then goodbye!" The Devil lowered Chidori into her lower mouth-

And that was when unbelievable things happened...No. It was more like one thing happen for an unbelievable reason.

It happened so quickly that I barely acknowledged the speeding projectile or the fact that the Devil's arm had suddenly gone missing along with Chidori-san.

"FUCKING SHIIIIIIT!" The Devil screamed in further pain as blood once again spewed from her wound. This was just not her night. "WHY!? WHY WON'T YOU ALL JUST FUCKING DIE!"

 **"Sorry, but we're just not on the menu today..."** That voice...it couldn't be...

Yet it was. Standing without fear before the massive monster in front of him, clutching Chidori-san in his arms...It was...

"A-Alice-kun?!"

Chidori-san just stared at her least-expected savior who clutched her in one arm while the other was out-stretched, blood covering the end of his hand.

Alice stared at her before smirking. It wasn't the usual smile or smirk he had...It was different. More powerful as weird as it sounds.

And his body looked kind of different as well. It looked more well-toned. Muscular but not disgustingly so. Just like someone who has taken good care of themselves. He also radiated this strange aura about him. Not quite human nor quite like the Devil in front of him. It was of the same nature but not like a Devil. And was it me or did his hair become a bit messier?

 **"Che. To think I would awaken at such an inopportune time."**

"Awaken"? What? What is he talking about?

Then he looked back at me, then at Chidori. His smile became more kindhearted and pure. Not just that, but his voice shared the same change.

"Hehe. It's really nice to be able to look at you...with my true eyes, Chidori-chan."

* * *

 **Chidori's POV...**

I-I couldn't believe my eyes.

I-It couldn't p-possibly be! I-I checked his pulse, I checked his breathing, I even checked his heart!

Yet here he was...being my knight in shining armor.

Even if he looked and felt somewhat different, there was no doubt that this was Alice-kun. His smile and his kind eyes were the same. The same face that always made my heart skip a beat. But I won't lie, something else was definitely different about him.

Not to mention Alice-kun was saying strange things like...like s-seeing me with his "true eyes". He sounded so h-happy a-and he called m-me "Chidori-chan".

Alice-kun sighed to himself. "Geez. What a worthless guy I am." Then he looked over to Hibiki-kun with a worried expression. "You still alive over there, Hibiki?"

The person Alice-kun was talking to fell face-first back onto the cold, hard, unforgiving ground, but he managed to lift up his hand to give a shaky thumbs-up. "I'm good...For how long...I have no idea. Kinda feels...like I'm slowly dyin'..." His voice was weak, but he spoke with such a joking tone that I couldn't help but feel he may have been exaggerating a bit.

"OK, I'll be sure to get back to you once I'm finished with this thing." Alice-kun smiled apologetically at Hibiki-kun.

"Take your time."

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK!? I KILLED YOU! I CRUSHED YOU LIKE A COCKROACH! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!"

Alice-kun's apparent survival incredibly infuriated the monster. I was just as shocked as she was. Alice-kun should have broken bones sticking out of his body and should have immense difficulty in even standing let alone completely severing the monster's arm AND catching me in the blink of an ey-OH MY GOD!

My heart started to beat even faster and even harder as I realized just how closely Alice-kun was holding me to him.

A-Alice-kun is practically h-hugging me!

"Uh oh." Alice-kun said, trying to sound worried even though I couldn't help but feel he was somewhat unconcerned with -OH MY GOD THAT'S A GIANT FOOT!

Alice-kun easily jumped out of the way as the monster's furious paw smashed the ground Alice-kun and I had been on only a moment ago. I couldn't help but scream and cling more tightly to Alice-kun in fear as we somehow flew through the air, Alice-kun possessing greater speed and agility than I would have expected him to possess. And the grace and calmness he moved with...it was like he was some kind of hero.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIEEEE!" The monster suddenly grabbed its remaining spear and tried desperately to stab Alice-kun who maneuvered and evaded midair with impressive skill, easily avoiding every blow even while carrying me. I had been starting to feel self-conscious, feeling I was too heavy for Alice-kun to heavy.

It was embarrassing enough the two of us being so close together but I would feel even worse if I ended up slowing him down. But no, Alice-kun was so strong, fast, brave, and really cu-NO NO NO! STOP IT! Now's not the time for those kind of thoughts!

"Hm? Getting nervous there, Chidori-hime~?" Alice-kun asked me with that gentle smile and a teasing tone. I felt my face begin to burn like crazy. "Ah. Allow me to let you down then." I opened my mouth to respond but then Alice-kun moved with such speed that all I could let out was a single squeak of surprise. It was like the flash step from Bleach with how fast Alice-kun was moving. One moment we were in front of the monster, and then we were suddenly at the other adjacent end of the room.

"Stay here, Chidori-chan. Hibiki's too far to be troubled, Hinata's outside the door where you put her, and you should be fine from here." Alice-kun cautioned me. His smile made me feel like my heart was really going to burst out of my chest and even more-so when he gently caressed the side of my face with his hand. His smile faded and was replaced by such a sad and worried expression. "Please, just stay here. I don't want anyone I love being hurt further." Before he was so elegant and happy but now he looked like he needed a hug.

Uncertain, I nodded at Alice-kun's request. "O-OK."

"Thank you." His smile returned and I felt like my heart would explode at any second. Then he turned back to the monster, all happiness and sorrow vanishing, being replaced by a single, dark-seeming expression filled with ill-intent, anger even.

"Alice-kun...?"

"Stay back." Was the simple order he gave before vanishing into thin air again.

He reappeared right in front of the monster who had her arm pulled back to strike Alice-kun with her spear.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The monster lunged forward to spear Alice-kun with her...well...spear.

"Get out of the way, you idiot!" Hibiki-kun screamed at Alice-kun. But Alice-kun seemed completely unconcerned. I promised him I would stay out of the way, but if he doesn't move, then he'll be-

 **"As if I would be bested by a lowly wretch such as you."**

A sudden chill rolled down my spine as Alice-kun's voice changed. The sound didn't change. It still sounded like Alice-kun, but like before, it sounded different at the same time. There was an air of power overlapping the normal voice that belonged to Alice-kun. It felt powerful but dangerous at the same time. I would have felt afraid, but this was Alice-kun. No matter how different he might be acting, Alice-kun is Alice-kun. As long as it was him, I knew I would be safe.

Alice-kun barely moved his hand in front of him, seeming completely unconcerned still. The moment the spear made contact with Alice-kun's index finger, it stopped. It wasn't a slow stop or the monster slowing down. It was the moment the tip of that spear made contact with Alice-kun's finger, it was stopped. Not by the monster, but by Alice-kun. Alice-kun stopped the spear with one single finger.

Alice-kun's eyes narrowed. **"Begone."**

DOOOON!

A powerful shockwave burst forth from Alice-kun's single finger, surging forward so powerfully that it completely knocked the monster on the bleeding flesh it would now have to call its backside due to the fact that her hind legs had been brutally severed.

The monster had no opportunity to recover because Alice-kun suddenly vanished again, appearing next to the monster again, not giving her a moment to react before he delivered a hard roundhouse kick to her face. I counted at least a dozen teeth/fangs being knocked out of her mouth by the force of that blow. Then he spun around and drove a powerful, unforgiving fist into her human-looking stomach, causing a mix of blood and saliva to spew from her mouth as a result of internal injuries. Despite her massive size, she was easily sent flying by Alice-kun's punch despite the fact he seemed to put no effort into it.

She slammed into the wall, breaking right through it and the one or two walls outside of it, being knocked completely through to the outside, landing painfully in a small clearing of now-destroyed trees upon which she laid. When Alice-kun casually strolled through the openings, I couldn't help but follow him despite my vows. My curiosity had won out over my sense of honor. Making sure not to be seen, I followed after Alice-kun, checking up on Hibiki-kun who still seemed to be hanging in there.

It might have been my imagination, but I could have sworn that Alice-kun literally floated through the holes in the walls. He showed none of the hassle I had in clearing over the splinter-mixed-with-stone remains of the wall. I hid around the corner when Alice-kun landed calmly next to the downed-monster. She was now on her front side, desperately trying to crawl away from the person she foolishly challenged, something that was rather hard to do with only about half of her limbs.

STOMP! SNAP!

Well, less than half now that Alice-kun just brutally stomped on her remaining arm, breaking it like a twig.

He looked down at the monster, nothing but loathing and contempt in his eyes.

 **"Lowly dog who fled from their master, even now I can even smell your putrid nature."** Alice-kun spoke in that same, dark tone. **"I hope you recognize it now: Your defeat was sealed the moment you made one mistake. It wasn't that you picked the fight with the wrong person. It was that YOU PICKED THE WRONG PERSON TO HURT!"** He then proceeded to raise his foot before smashing it down on her arm again, breaking it in yet another area. The monster writhed and screamed in pain, but she could not dislodge herself from underneath Alice-kun's foot, not even when he removed another one of her legs. **"I wonder how many bones you have in that mutated form of yours~? Or maybe I should start with ripping out non-vital organs, hmmmm~?"** The thing that frightened me the most was how cheerfully he spoke of torture and dismemberment. Alice-kun shouldn't be talking like this!

"Pleeeaaassseee...h-have mercyyyy..." The monster whimpered and whined in pain, begging for leniency despite the awful things she's done.

There was the unpleasant sound of flesh being ripped apart. The monster screamed. I had to cover my mouth to avoid making noise with my gasp as Alice-kun completely ran his hand through the monster's abdomen.

A scary black miasma began to radiate off of Alice-kun's body, gradually suffocating the life around him. Plants and trees trembled and withered somewhat, but they managed to remain strong. No doubt Alice-kun was holding back, even now. He seemed incredibly furious by this point. He withdrew his hand from her body, the entire thing shrouded in the blood of the monster in front of him.

 **"Disgusting monsters such as you and I have no right to beg for such things. Those who kill should be prepared to be killed!"** Alice-kun gathered a large mass of black energy in his hand, aiming it at the monster in front of him. H-He was about to kill her-No! I can't let this happen!

Disobeying my more powerful survival instincts, I ran out of my hiding place, running up to Alice-kun and wrapping my arms around him from behind.

"Stop it! Please stop it! You don't have to fight anymore, Alice-kun!" The dark miasma burned a little, but it was nothing serious ESPECIALLY in this situation.

After acknowledging my presence, Alice-kun turned his head to look at me, his eyes widened in either shock or surprise.

"Chidori-chan..."

"Please just stop! I don't know what's going on anymore!" I cried, finally releasing all of the pain and fear I had been trying to hold in for all of this time. "Hibiki-kun and Hinata-chan are hurt, there's a monster, and everything is just so frightening! I'm scared! But even though I'm scared...I'm scared of losing you more! I don't want the Alice-kun I knew to disappear! I don't want him to stain his hands in blood, so please...just stop it..." I buried my face into his back, sobbing.

Alice-kun...please don't disappear...

I felt a gentle hand get placed over my interlocked arms and then I heard a sigh.

"Geez, I'm weak to crying women."

Alice-kun lowered his other hand, but the hateful gaze he gave the monster didn't falter in the slightest.

 **"Be grateful, beast. Today, your life shall be spared, but don't let me EVER catch you running astray again, understand?"**

The monster couldn't nod fast enough. She quickly drew a strange magic circle in front of her and then there was a bright light.

She vanished.

Alice-kun took a deep breath, sighing to himself. "Geez. My limit's coming up. I better do a few things." Alice-kun turned to me, blinking twice. "Be right back."

I reached out, trying to object, but Alice-kun suddenly vanished into thin air again...I was beginning to hate how he does that. I just stood there, staring at the air Alice-kun had just occupied a moment ago, waiting for reasons I could not comprehend.

After a minute or two, Alice-kun reappeared, panting as if he had done something energy-taxing.

"Phew...This was a close one...I guess my body isn't used to such energy-usage after being inactive so long." Alice-kun sounded like he was talking more to himself than me. He held out his hand which had started trembling somewhat. Alice-kun didn't seem cold, just tired, ready to drop. He looked like he needed no effort to beat the monster, but maybe he was just trying to look strong...No. That's not right. Nobody could fake that kind of calmness. Something else was up.

"Alice-kun...are you alright?"

Alice-kun pulled a pensive expression, scratching the side of his face. "Well...it's kind of complicated, but to sum it up: The other me is about to wake up. I'm not used to this kind of work-out. The me who knows who I am will go to sleep soon and the me who doesn't, the part of me we're all used to dealing with, will wake up."

I took an uncertain step forward. "A-Alice-kun, I-I don't understand."

His blinks started to become slower and more drawn out, like he was getting really tired and ready to go to sleep.

"Well...I honestly can't explain...Now that my power is awake again, the other me me is gonna have a lot of shit to go through..." Alice-kun sighed. "I...I really can't explain, Chidori." He seemed kind of afraid for a moment, averting his gaze from me. "I...I'm really going to have to go through alot of trouble when the other me wakes up. Ha! That's gonna be one helluva trip for my other me!" Alice-kun grinned while laughing at himself for reasons I could not understand in the slightest. He closed his eyes, his smile fading. "But for now...You can stop eavesdropping!" He cracked one eye open and darted it off to the side.

"Teehee~ Your eyes and ears were always too good for me to beat, Onii-sama~"

Gaaaah! That voice is so high-pitched and squeaky! My ears are bleeeeediiiiing!

I looked up into the air to see an unfamiliar figure. She stood upon a floating, glowing magic circle, spinning a purple umbrella cheerfully. She was perhaps around Alice-kun's age, possessing a mysterious beauty like that of a doll while dressed in a gothic lolita style. Her hair was adorned with an almost disgusting amount of ribbons.

"Still a nosy brat as always, Walburga-chan." Alice-kun put his hand in his pocket, sighing. "I would really like to take the time to scold you, but my time is a little short. It took a lot of mana for me to wake up so I'm about to drop. Once I run out, the other me will wake up. Imma need to ask you a favor and take care of that foolish boy...coz, let's face it: He's an idiot. Even with your 'present', he still got crushed. You know how painful it is to magically mend 143 bones the moment you wake up? Not pleasant." Alice-kun yawned, then alarm took over his expression. "Shit. Almost out of time. Erm...so, can you take care of that guy?"

"'Course~! I have been keeping an eye on him for four years now~! Auuu~! How mean of the Boss-sama to put so much work on me!" The woman known as Walburga complained. I felt a sudden heat in my chest...it wasn't pleasant like how I felt when Alice-kun was near me. I felt the sudden urge to grab the nearest rock and chuck it at Walburga-san's head to knock her out of the sky like an annoying fly. "Iyaan, Onii-samaaaa, the other girl's eyes are looking at me scary-like! I might make a mistake and turn her to ashes~!"

I flinched when Alice-kun's body started to be covered in a dark miasma again. He glared at Walburga-san.

"I still have a few seconds. You even consider hurting Chidori-chan or the others and I won't hesitate to kill you, Walburga-chan. They are my nakama, same as you." Alice-kun declared. "And like any nakama, I will kill anyone who harms them even if they themselves are my nakama. Judgment over my nakama remains with me and me alone."

"Alright alright, you win!" Walburga-san seemed so cheerful despite the fact she had just been given a death threat. "Iyaaan~ I'm so jealous, Onii-sama wanting that woman so badly~ It would have been really fun burning you to ashes with my normal magic, but I don't want Onii-sama to be mad at me so I'll leave you fellas alone for now! It wouldn't be proper for me to be killing my would-be students!"

"That reminds me...Shien? Really?" Alice-kun seemed irritated about something, but he was beginning to waver somewhat. "Bah, never mind...Make sure these clowns are alright and then tend to this idiot. G'night." With such eloquent words, Alice-kun fell face-first onto the ground, out cold.

"Boooo! Onii-sama's so mean! I don't mind Onii-sama, but I don't really care about those other brats. Oh well~" Walburga-san then turned to me, her previous childish smile turning into a look of disgust. "Tch. I'm sick of looking at your face. Time for you to go night-night for a while."

Before I could object, a small ball of smoke smacked into me. The world started spinning before I felt something like the ground slam against my side.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

 **Alice's POV...**

I honestly had no idea what the hell was going on right now.

My morning had started off normal enough. Sure I had one splitting headache, but everything else was normal.

"Mmmmnnnnn, Onii-samaaaa~"

Except for the fact there was Shien-sensei clinging to my chest, both of us stark naked. Yeah...that was what really shook me up.

WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO LAST NIIIIIGHT?!

I remembered going to that old building last night with Hibiki, Chidori, and Hinata, but I just...my whole mind felt so blurry. I couldn't really remember everything. It was like someone took the reels of memory from my mind, cut them up into pieces, and then glued them back together while leaving out certain pieces. I kept seeing odd images. Monsters, Hibiki making shadows, Chidori crying...

It was all so off-putting.

And now my professor was sleeping naked in my bed with me. What a disturbing jump from then to now.

A sharp wave of fear shot through my heart.

C-Could it be happening again? N-No. It couldn't be abnormal like that. I still remembered everything of the past four years so it was fine.

I got up from the bed and quickly threw on my clothes. Getting clothes on was most important in this situation before Chidori showed up.

"Ah, so Onii-sama is awake~" I froze, sweating rivers as I spun on my heels to face Shien-sensei who smiled with an odd look of mischief on her face. "After using so much power against that Stray Devil last night, I was sure you'd be out for much longer~"

"S-Sensei!" My face flushed red at the sight of the sight of her bare body. I raised my hands in surrender. "L-Listen, I-I don't remember much of last night s-so if I did or said something that put you u-under some bad impression or offended you, I-I'm really sorry!"

For a brief moment, Shien-sensei's mischievous expression changed into one of annoyance.

"Oh that's right. You're boring again now. I forgot." She sounded so ticked off. Then her previous expression of mischief reappeared. "But no matter~ Now that the magic blood's inside of you is awake, it's only a matter of time before you go back to being your ol' fun self~! I'm really surprised that you aged since your old form. I guess it must be your magic reacting to the subconscious thought of aging. Yep. That sounds like an absent-minded thing Onii-sama would do~!"

I stared at Shien-sensei(?), wondering what the Hell she was talking about.

She was talking about a lot of weird stuff like "Stray Devils" and "magic". It was really confusing and it didn't help my incredibly painful headaches.

But the way she talked...

"Shien-"

"Walburga." Shien(?) cut me off. "When we are alone, you refer to me as Walburga-sama just like how you used to~!"

I don't remember her but I knew for a fact that what she was saying was absolute BS.

"Ah! That's the look you have when you know I'm lying~ That's good! A good start!"

But there was still something troubling me.

"OK then...W-Walburga-san...do I...did we know each other?"

Walburga-san, Shien-sensei, or whoever the Hell this woman is, she somehow knew me. I knew that for a fact. Once again, Walburga-san frowned.

"You REALLY don't remember anything?" She seemed ticked off again and I got the feeling she was not a bomb I wanted to set off.

I shook my head.

"No. Other than the post four years, I remember nothing of my past. I have no idea who I am."

My name is Alice, and I am an amnesiac.

* * *

 **And that's it for all my friend wrote. Unfortunately, while this was as far as he got, he handed this to me... To be perfectly honest with you guys, even if I did help him write out the very first chapter, I am afraid that I will screw this up. BUT, as the almighty bamafelix-sama, now known by his infamous OC Shirou Fujimura, has entrusted me with this story, I shall strive to make it a glorious masterpiece!  
**

 **Anyway, if you guys have suggestions for Harem girls, send them in.**

 **Once again, give a shout to Shirou Fujimura for this. All rights to any characters introduced to this story belong to him. I'm just a surrogate XD**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. Volume 1: Life 01

**Alright, here is the next chapter of Through the Looking Glass. Pretty moderate with the reviews so far, but to be honest, I was kinda hoping for more reviews than this. Can't be too greedy though. Anyway, let's hop right into the action!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to this story, including the OC, belong exclusively to Shirou Fujimura-kun... except for two OC's introduced this chapter. Also, big thanks to Shirou Fujimura who came up with the opening song! We hope you enjoy~!  
**

* * *

 **"Snow Fairy" by FUNKIST**

 **[Fairy, where are you going]** One by one, lights like stars begin falling from the night sky, falling with greater speed with each passing second, landing all across the horizon.

 **[hikari zenbu atsumete]** Camera pans towards the ground, revealing Alice, extending his hands towards the heavens, his expression one of wonder and silent awe.

 **[kimi no ashita terasu yo]** Alice catches one of the falling lights in his hands, the light growing brighter and brighter. Alice turns towards the Fourth Wall, extending his hand out to an unseen figure, his eyes determined as the light whites out the screen, the title appearing:

 _ **Through the Looking Glass**_

 **[Oh Yeah]** Scene change to Alice's bedroom, Alice jerking upright in shock and fear, staring at his ringing alarm clock.

 **[kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?]** Alice bursts out the door, dressed with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth as he hurries along past Chidori who is startled by Alice's appearance before he takes off at an incredibly fast speed.

 **[Oh Yeah]** The camera rests on Chidori, still staring.

 **[karetatte sakebu kara]** Chidori's startled expression change to a light blush and a softhearted smile as she sees Alice off.

 **[Oh Yeah]** Scene change to Kuoh Academy college campus, Walburga (in her Shien-sensei persona) observes a passing Alice with a passive look.

 **[kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga]** Once Alice is out of sight, a close-up of Walburga's face reveals her smile changing into a more mischievous smirk.

 **[Oh Yeah Oh Yeah]** Once Alice reaches the classroom, panting, Hibiki and Hinata jump him, both throwing their arms over either shoulder, both smiling happily at Alice who cheerfully returns their smiles with a wide grin.

 **[tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi]** Scene change to reveal Rias, eyeing her glowing Evil Pieces with interest, her mind clearly occupied as Akeno provides her with a cup of tea.

 **[wasuremono wa nai desuka?]** Scene change to the Student Council room, Sona issuing various orders and tasks to her servants, Saji groaning slightly before Sona sharply pinches his face to discipline him, Saji squirming in pain and fear.

 **[okashii na kimi ga inai to]** Alice stands amidst a midnight black background, his eyes closed as the visage of a purple, flaming cross appears behind him, vague images of war flashing on the sides of it.

 **[hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai]** Alice then leaps forward, eyes open while he's grinning as he chooses to keep moving forward.

 **[Snowing sunao ni]** A male silhouette leaps from the Fourth Wall, clawing at the screen as he lands in the new scene change, a cliff overlooking the full moon before he suddenly shifts into a more canine form, furry with sharp claws, unleashing a loud howl towards the heavens.

 **[egao ni nareta no wa]** A new scene change reveals Hibiki, serious, creating a wall of shadows with his Sacred Gear before leaping back, Walburga winking before unleashing a barrage of magical attacks, she too fading from the screen.

 **[futari yorisoi]** Scene change to an unknown castle, a feminine figure with wings and a tail blowing a kiss before giving a "farewell"-style salute and flying away, the camera panning downward.

 **[kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara]** A shocked and worried Chidori looks on as debris is thrown about by an unseen force, a single black wing extending in front of her.

 **[Fairy, where are you going]** Scene change to the Student Council, the camera scrolling downwards to see Sona's Peerage with Sona standing at the forefront, her usual serious look on her face.

 **[hikari zenbu atsumete]** Scene changes and now it is the camera scrolling upward, revealing Rias and her Peerage.

 **[kimi no ashita terasu yo]** Scene change to Alice running down a dark path, Alice freezing as he takes a single step past a familiar silhouette clothed in a mantle of sorts. Alice's eyes widen in shock.

 **[Why why why]** Flashes of scrambled images from Alice's past appear on the screen, the most noticeable being Alice on his knees in tears. Flashes ends with Alice standing across from Riser, both possessing a look of hatred for one another.

 **[Don't say goodbye]** Alice and Riser gather up flames in their fists, purple and red respectively, before charging at one another, their attacks clashing in a spectacular explosion that whites out the screen, the scene changing once more and leaving the final image as a picture of Alice standing next to his friends, smiling like a goofball.

* * *

 **Life 1: The Yakuza Werewolf, The Sadistic Witch, The Flirty Succubus, and The Ugly  
**

Alice Liddell was not the same person as the man Walburga knew and love with a passion. If at all anything, it was comparing night and day, given their vast differences.

She had arrived here about three to four years ago, looking for her beloved 'Onii-sama', the one person she would actually listen to, and the one person that could actually keep her in line. Given his appearance, it wouldn't be wrong to assume that he would be enrolled in a human school, as insufferable as it seemed. That was the reason why she assumed the identity of Shien, a professor at Kuoh Academy, well known for it's academic standards, and also for it's previous occupation as an all-girls academy for both students of high school level and university level.

It had been during her second year at Kuoh that she discovered her 'Onii-sama'... only to find out he wasn't the person he used to be.

He still looked the same, the messy black hair and the dark gray, almost hazel-like eyes, but he was so... so... _boring_ , for a lack of better words. In all honesty, were it not for the fact that he possessed the same presence as her 'Onii-sama', or the same power and feeling, she honestly could have mistaken him for a counterpart... albeit a very boring and uninteresting one. Still, at least he had that wonderful body. It wasn't the sort of build that could make a woman go wild in lust, not bearing the masculine form of those brutes called bodybuilders. He also lacked any sort of baby fat on his body, but his form was slender and sleak, and it had just enough muscle on it too.

Were it not for the boring personality, Walburga was sure she'd be all over him like she always was... though that damned maid wouldn't care less. After all, despite the fact that her 'Onii-sama' and Alice Liddell were two entirely different personalities, as it seemed, they were still the same person. And she wasn't even about to get started on that damned fleabag who had the nerve to call her precious 'Onii-sama' his boss. Honestly, what was he?! The nerve of him!

And that was getting off topic. Right now, they were still on his bed, and both of them clearly naked. She didn't mind though. Alice was boring, but she was still her 'Onii-sama'.

"Okay, so..." he started out, his face clearly showing disturb as he began. "I have sooooo many question, and I... I don't even know where to start."

"Oh?" Walburga raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. "And what do you want to ask? Where I'm most sensitive at? My three sizes? Or perhaps whether or not I am a virgin?"

It was fun, teasing him like this. The result of her action was obvious, despite the fact that he played eroge, judging by what she saw. At the very least, Alice had some of her 'Onii-sama's traits, such as the love of anything in uniform... it was strange that he lacked anything relating to school girls. Did they not turn him on or something?

"W-what?!" Alice's face exploded into a light cherry color. "W-what the hell is that supposed to mean?! A-and that's not what I wanted to ask!" He cleared his throat, trying to look serious. "Okay, seriously, who the hell ARE you?!"

"I already told you, silly boy~" Walburga wagged her finger at him, winking. "I'm Walburga!"

"I already know THAT!" he snapped at her. "What I want to know is, how the hell do you know me?!"

That was when she became serious, crossing her arms beneath her breasts, giving them an extra emphasis, and as a result, he stared at them for a good couple of seconds before blushing madly, turning his head away with a furious red color tainting his cheeks. "And how exactly DID you lose your memories?" Walburga asked him. "What? Did you just suddenly wake up in the middle of the street with no idea who you were?"

It appeared that the topic regarding his memories was something of a sore spot, as his earlier embarrassment faded away, and stared at his bed, hands resting in his lap. "...I don't know, really." he said in a quiet tone of voice, almost depressed really. "The last thing I remember is waking up in a hospital. I don't remember anything before that. While I was staying there, I was hooked in this book one of the other patients gave me. 'Through the Looking Glass,' I think it was called. I kinda got attached to the main character, and came up with the name Alice Liddell on the spot."

That seemed to match what she gathered when she found him. No one really knew how he wound up there, other than the fact that he was badly injured. His magic was locked up tight, perhaps a seal as a result of entering this realm of existence. Still, she wondered what could have caused her Onii-sama to lose his memories in the first place. The only thing she could think of was... was that...

...Tch, now she was starting to get pissed. Honestly, why did she get so annoyed whenever she thought about that _motherfucking woman_.

"Um... Walburga-san?"

"What is it?" she replied, annoyed from her earlier thoughts and glaring at him slightly. This caused him to grow uncomfortable, looking off to the side and scratching his cheek.

"W-well... Wh-what exactly happened last night? Last night's still kinda fuzzy."

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I wouldn't normally answer someone boring... but because it's you, I can make an exception." Alice stared at her in complete bewilderment. He knew women had mood swings, but this was weird, even for him! "That big old ugly hag, Vizor, was a Stray Devil."

"Stray... Devil?"

Walburga nodded. "Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels... those beings truly exist in this world as three factions. And it isn't just them, there are also other beings, such as youkai, fairies, undead, dragons, even that H.P. Lovecraft bullshit." ( _'_ _O...kay...'_ Alice sweat-dropped. _'Someone doesn't like Cthulu all that much.'_ ) "Long time ago, the three major factions were locked in one hell of a war, and it damned near wiped them all out. It was later referred to as the 'Great War', and since then, they've been acting all buddy-buddy with each other. Nowadays, Devils have this thing called a peerage, which is basically a group of servants. Every now and then, some poor old shmuck gets fed up, and goes AWOL, becoming a Stray Devil. That's what that old cranky hag was."

Walburga smiled in excitement a second later, as if the prospect of talking about this Stray left over in a state of rapture. "And thanks to her, Onii-sama woke up~! It's only a matter of time before you finally come back!"

"...uh...huh..." Alice nodded dumbly. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't even sure if this woman was crazy or just flat-out insane. "So... why exactly was she there?"

"How should I know?"

"O-okay then..." he sweat-dropped again. "So... how long have the factions been around?"

"How should I know?" Walburga repeated, her tone showing disinterest. Alice felt a tick mark pulsing over his eyebrow.

"...You're not going to help me out or explain properly, are you?" he asked at point-blank. His response was a grin. "Dammit woman!"

"What? I'm not your teacher or your boss or anything, so why should I have to explain everything to you?" she shot back. "Besides, you're boring."

Comically, a cartoonish arrow seemingly appeared out of nowhere and rammed into his chest, causing the boy to fall back on his bed before he snapped back up, standing at full height with an angry look. "You're really pissing me... off..." he trailed off when he finally noticed something. He looked down at his body, examining it closely and looking at every angle of his body.

Last night, he was pretty sure he had been made into that...Stray Devil's rag doll, but now? There wasn't a single scar, or wound, or cut, or bruise... there was no injury to be seen.

"H-how the hell...?"

"Ah, I had to use healing magic to fix up your wounds." Walburga informed him before displaying a look of disgust. "I hate using white magic... it's so disgusting, it makes me nauseous."

"Huh?" Alice frowned. White magic? What was that? "What do you-"

"ALICE-KUN!"

The door to his room was thrown open with a loud slam. The force must have been strong, as the hinges nearly became undone, and cracks ran all over it. Standing there in the doorway, much to Alice's horror, was Chidori, an expression of panic across her face, sweat along her wonderful skin. "A-are you alright?!" she asked, her breath strained. "Y-you're not hurt... any... where..."

She trailed off, her face stuck there while a giant red color began to pour into her beautiful face. Alice was mortified, for three reasons:

1 - He and Walburga were naked.

2 - He was standing up, with Walburga directly in front of him.

3 - Chidori has just walked in on him.

Naturally, only one thing came out of this entire scenario.

"I-I'M SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!"

Chidori wailed, her eyes shut as she grabbed the door handle and slammed it back into place, creating further cracks. Alice just stood there, his jaw hanging up with bulging eyes, his entire face red while Walburga giggled into her hand. "Wow, sounds like she reaaaaally thought we were in the middle of a blowjob." she said, looking up at Alice. "I wouldn't mind though if it was you~"

"DAMN YOU, WALBUUUUUUUUURGAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

After that whole fiasco, and trying to clear up any misunderstanding between him and Chidori, Alice was on his way to school, dressed in his casual outfit. It was a simple pair of clothes that Hibiki had gotten for him, with of course, Hinata's help. If at all anything, it looked more like a high school uniform, being a simple black blazer with black and red slacks, a white turtleneck underneath it. Thrown over his shoulder was his school bag. Walking beside him was a fully clothed Walburga, or rather Shien-sensei, as they had agreed on now that they were out in public.

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Alice said, still mortified by the events of this morning. "Chidori-san was having a heart attack because of you! I hope you're happy, Shien-sensei!"

"But it's so fun~" Walburga giggled at him, much to his annoyance. Honestly, just what sort of connection did he have with this woman anyway?! Actually, how the hell did he meet such a weirdo in the first place?! "By the way, did she ask you anything about last night?"

"E-eh?" he frowned at first, then the events of last night returned to him. The image of that... thing... looming over his friends terrified him down to his core, yet he strangely felt only amusement that something as weak as that posed any threat. An odd feeling, one he could ponder about later. "Y-yeah... Though, I was able to convince her that she just tired and fell asleep during the double date, and that what happened as just a dream. I doubt she'd actually buy it though."

"And you'd be right to assume that, Alice-kun." Walburga nodded, pushing up her glasses. "Also, if you're worried about those two humans, don't be. I healed them just as Onii-sama requested, and erased that transvestite's memories about what happened with the Stray Devil. Although, I didn't touch that human woman you're head over heels for." she teased him a bit, causing him to blush and scowl, turning away in embarrassment. "By the way, Alice-kun... did you fuck her?"

...aaaaand cue the bucket of ice-cold water.

"W-wh-wha-what?!" Alice stuttered, stopping in his tracks, eyes wide. "N-no! I'm still a virgin!"

"Really?" Walburga inquired. "In that case, you're screwed, Alice-kun. Especially once _she_ finds out."

"She? Who?"

The woman merely smiled mischievously again, wagging her finger at him. "Not telling~"

"W-well, whatever!" he shouted, his face still red. "A-anyway, why didn't you mess with Chidori's memories? Or Hibiki's?"

"That human boy has a Sacred Gear, a weapon forged by a certain asshole up in that shitty white place those pathetic humans call heaven." Walburga informed him, albeit vulgarly, causing Alice to cringe. "He won't be a liability. In fact, he might be a valuable ally."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Alice asked, confused, but Walburga ignored him. Sighing out of frustration that she wasn't apparently willing to work with him unless he started out acting like her precious 'Onii-sama', he changed the subject. "And what about Chidori? How come you didn't mess with her memories?"

"Hmhmhm... I'll leave that to your imagination~"

Once again, the teen sighed. "Figures..."

* * *

"We need to talk."

That was the first thing Hibiki had said to him the moment class had ended. It had come so abruptly that Alice nearly dropped his pencil pouch, the parcel fumbling in his hands before he got a better grasp on it, and sighed. "Whew..." he sighed in relief before looking back up at his friend. "S-sorry, Hibiki, what did you say?"

"I said," the teen repeated himself, his normally aloof and cheerful demeanor nowhere to be seen. "We need to talk."

Alice frowned as he looked around the classroom. It was fairly empty, and there were only a few people left. They were either sticking around, waiting for a friend, or chatting with each other. He looked back to Hibiki, his expression grim and serious. "Is this..." Alice whispered in a hushed tone. "About last night?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you think you can talk with Shien-sensei... or, whoever the hell she is?" Alice nodded back in response.

The events of last night returned to Alice again, this time the details of the battle itself. He remembered how Hibiki had been nearly killed alongside Hinata and Chidori, and were it not for the fact that he had apparently 'woken up' as Walburga had put it, they would have... The black-haired teen shook his head, not wishing to think of that. Just thinking it was enough to make a pit in his stomach... and not in the good way.

"H-hey, Hibiki...?"

Said teen stopped, his feet just barely at the doorway when he turned to his friend. "Yeah?"

"We are... still friends, right?" Alice asked, a nervous lump in his throat. Though he couldn't exactly recall the full account of what had happened, he was pretty sure that he vaguely remembered obliterating the Stray Devil beyond all capable recognition. The mere thought of it made him imagine himself as some kind of demonic beast with horns and glowing red eyes with a pair of demonic wings, and a savage grin on his face, taking great pleasure in utterly destroying the frail being before him. That very thought terrified him.

Would Hibiki still want to be friends with him? Would Hinata still want to be friends with him? Would... would _Chidori_ still like him?

"...Idiot."

The words were painful and harsh, a stab to the heart, as it were. Alice's face dropped, mouth agape, staring at his best friend's back. He was about to say something when Hibiki turned to him, his trademark cheery grin plastered all over his face. "What kind of a stupid question is that?" he asked him. "Of course we're friends!"

Hope rekindled, even brighter than before. "R-really?"

"Dude, after what you did for me last night, we're friends for life!"

A great weight was lifted off of his chest, sighing in relief as he slumped in his chair, a goofy smile of relief spreading across his lips. "Oh thank God..." he said, happy at his friend's words. He didn't hate him...! Hah, if this was the happiest moment of his life, then it would definitely be the best moment he's ever had. "I was so worried...!"

"Why the heck would I be worried?" Hibiki asked in return. "I mean, you saved my bacon, along with Hinata's! oh, speaking of saving bacons, what about Chidori? Did Shien-sensei, or whoever the hell she is...?"

Alice shook his head. "No... Apparently, while I was acting 'weird', I told Shien-sensei not to touch Chidori-san, but she's healed."

"Ah, I see..." the Sacred Gear-user nodded his head before grinning. "So... What is this I hear about you and Shien-sensei apparently-?"

"It-it wasn't like that dammit!" the black-haired teen fired back hotly, his cheeks flaring. "Sh-she said she could only heal me if we were both naked!"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Alice-chan, but healing magic doesn't work like that." Hibiki informed him, much to his displeasure and disbelief. "Now, if she were a Devil, it would be believable... but she's not."

Alice opened his mouth to say something, but just as quickly closed it, opening it again and closing it again. He was left stunned and speechless, realizing just now that Walburga had just played him for an idiot. "...DAMMIT ALL!" he shouted angrily, slamming his head against the desk repeatedly, causing Hibiki to laugh again, holding his stomach at the sight of seeing his friend so mortified. Given the fact that Alice was something of a closet pervert, or at least something akin to it, one would think he would be overjoyed to have been in the same bed as a naked girl, and in the same state. Sadly, Alice was the type to become easily embarrassed... though chances were, he'd be cheering in his head if the girl in question was Chidori.

 _'It's a wonder how they haven't confessed to each other yet, especially since they're head over heels for each other.'_ he thought. _'Still, I wonder... That power Alice-chan displayed the other night... That wasn't like a Devil, but it was definitely close to it...'_ He furrowed his brow. _'And the way he talked... Alice-chan told us that he doesn't remember anything past four years ago, so... could that have been... his 'true' self?'_

There were just too many question, and not enough answers.

* * *

After agreeing to meet up on the rooftop when school was over, Alice had decided to head over to the cafeteria, his bento box in hand. "Man, so many things are happening..." he muttered to himself, sighting. "First I meet a demon, then I find out my homeroom teacher is apparently some sort of witch-" ("Achoo!" Walburga sneezed violently, nearly falling off her chair. "*sniff* Haa... Is Onii-sama talking about me?") "-then I find out that they're supernatural beings?" He sighed heavily. "Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels... What's next? Werewolves?!"

He stopped, having heard himself say that, and then chuckled. "Yeah, right..."

He was about to resume walking when suddenly he felt the ground beneath him tremble. Everything around them began to shake, as if the cause was an earthquake. However, Alice's hearing was better than most, so he could hear what could only be described as fast-paced heavy footsteps. "What in the...?" He peered around the corner of the hall, seeing apparently something barreling straight forward. "What _is_ that?" he wondered aloud. Whatever it was, it was moving fast, leaving behind a massive dust trail behind it.

Then, it came to a screeching halt, the sound of feet scraping against the earth enough to cause everyone to cringe. It had apparently stopped in front of Alice, as the dust trail quickly blew over whatever had caused it. As a result, he couldn't see who it was, other than the shadow of their form.

...Wait, were they in sieza?

"I'm sorry, Oyabun!"

 _'Wait, what?!'_

Alice looked at the figure in bewilderment. The dust cloud faded, revealing their form. Sure enough, they were in sieza position, their forehead pressed against the ground, and hands clasped together in front on the floor, knees bent and brought close to the chest and at the chin. It was a male from the look of things, dressed in black worn out jeans with no footwear whatsoever, a vinyl vest over a white shirt bearing a high collar, the first few buttoned left undone to reveal the collarbone and a fair portion of his masculine chest. He also wore leather gloves on his hands, making his overall appearance strange. His face was certainly handsome when he lifted his head head, the scar on his cheek giving him a roguish look that made most women swoon. His hair was a mix of black and white absolutely messy and unkempt as if he had never brushed it a day in his life. His eyes were dark crimson, yet strangely, the pupils were narrow slits, a feature found commonly amongst feral canines. Overall, he had the looks of a rebel. He couldn't be no older than twenty years of age!

However, two features made Alice gape. First of all were the man's ears. They were not round, fleshy appendages with a lobe. Rather, they were elongated and sticking upward, cloaked in black fur with white patches emerging from the entrance. And secondly...

He had a _fucking tail!_

"W-wha-?"

"I'm sorry, Oyabun!" the young man apologized again, bowing his head. His tone was oddly joyous and boisterous, hinting he wasn't afraid to speak out his mind, he had the tune of reverence, as if he had but Alice on a pedestal, revering him as if he were the law itself. "A thousand apologies could never express my regret in not finding you earlier in this dreadful place!"

"...Huh?" Alice gawked, his jaw hanging open. "W-what?!" He had dropped his bento box on the ground as a result of his shock, thus allowing his arms to form an "X" in front of him. "Wait a second! Hold on! Hold the phone! Time out! Back up! Who the heck are you?!"

The figure's head shot up, his face laced with disbelief and shock. "O-Oyabun... H-have you really forgotten me?!" he asked, clearly distressed. "It-it's me! You're faithful servant, Flannel!"

The commotion had obviously drawn in a crowd. Several students had gathered around, some of the girls apparently fawning over the apparently 'cosplayer', while the boys were confused and confounded.

"W-who the heck is that?"

"Hell if I know."

"Wow, he's, like, super cute!"

"He looks like one of those delinquent manga heroes!"

"Why is he cosplaying?"

"Is he supposed to be some kind of werewolf?"

"Didn't he just call Liddell-kun 'Oyabun'?"

"Then, wait... Does that mean he's in the yakuza?!"

Alice heard the last comment, and paled. _'First what happened with Rias-chan, and now this!'_ he shouted mentally before he grabbed the young man named Flannel by the collar, and ran.

* * *

"Haa... ha..."

Alice panted heavily, his back resting against the wall behind him. He felt his strength waining from having run so much, his body falling to the floor, landing on his rear. Flannel, however, didn't look the least bit winded. If at all anything, he was vastly confused. "Oyabun... are you feeling well?" he asked, showing obvious concern. "I don't feel much of your power, and you're form... is there a reason why you are so young? Moreover, what in the Nine Hells are you doing in such a place! This place! It's-it's... completely useless!"

Alice looked up at Flannel, a frown on his face. "Okay...first off..." he gasped in between sentences. "Why...do you keep...calling me...Oyabun...?"

"Why would I not?" the wolf-appearing male asked, standing up straighter, his hands in his trouser pockets. "You are my master, and I, you're loyal servant. That is the pact we made the day my pact joined with you, after all."

"Pact...?"

Flannel frowned, his concern growing. "Oyabun... are you... alright?"

"Uh, sorry, um..." Alice tried to find the words he was looking for. Chances were that Flannel must have had some sort of connection to Walburga, what though, he wasn't sure of. It was clear, however, that he knew him... and strangely looked at him the way a underling would look at his boss. He just hoped that he wasn't some sort of actual yakuza boss in the past. "Flannel-san, was it? I'm sorry, but... I honestly don't remember you."

Flannel's eyes widened, his jaw dropping. Shock, disbelief, and panic flashed over his face. "W-w-what?!" he cried. "W-what do you mean by that?! H-how could you not remember me?! Wait, do you remember your other servants?! Shamshiel?! Shalltear?! Albedo?! Nine Hells forbid, Metis?!"

Alice looked at the ground, a pained expression clear. Flannel was certainly loyal from the looks of it... that is, if he really was his 'Oyabun'. Given recent events, chances were pretty good Flannel really was his servant, but this of course begged other questions that plagued his mind. Just who was he in reality? What sort of person had he been? If his servants consisted of a werewolf, if he guessed right, and a witch, then what the hell did that make him? Some kind of demon king?

...Why did he feel stupid for thinking that?

"...I'm sorry, Flannel-san." he apologized sincerely to the young man in front of him. "But, I don't have any memories. I don't remember anything of my life, sans the past four years."

For the next couple of minutes, Alice and Flannel had sat down, the werewolf having calmed down (though it was pain to do so, Alice was going to say that much). Alice explained everything to the best of his ability, down from the start of his life at Kuoh, and then to the present days. He also didn't leave out any details whatsoever, regarding the incidents from last night where he encountered the Stray Devil and had 'woken up', dispatching Vizor with ease, and in turn, saving his friends.

At the end of it all, Flannel had crossed his arms over his chest, a frown on his face. "I see..." he said in understanding. "So, you awoke in a hospital four years ago, yet recalled nothing of your past?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it." Alice informed. "Hell, I wasn't even aware about everything that was going on in this world until last night!"

"Last night? ...That's right! That was when I felt your power!" Flannel exclaimed, excited. "I hadn't felt your magic ever since I went looking for you! The reason I was able to was because that foolish insect woke you up!" He sighed in relief, a hand at his chest. "Thank whatever hellish being has allowed to me to find you, Oyabun!"

Alice couldn't help but sweat drop. Strangely, that sounded so wrong... in so many ways. "I-I see..." he chuckled nervously. "S-so, uh, Flannel-san-"

"Please, Oyabun, call me Flannel." the servant insisted. "I was not one for such formalities in the first place."

"Er, okay, Flannel..." Alice corrected himself awkwardly. "You... said that you're my servant, right?"

"Hai, Oyabun."

"So... does this mean I have other servants too?"

"Of course!" Flannel said energetically. "Besides myself, there is Shamshiel, Albedo, Shalltear, and Metis. However, only myself and Shamshiel managed to find you after you awakened to your power after so long."

"Shamshiel?"

"A Succubus, Oyabun," Flannel informed him, a grimace forming. "And a rather annoying pest at that. Honestly, sometimes I wondered what made you think it was a good idea to bring her with you, but it isn't my place to question you."

Alice froze. S-Succubus? As in, those flirtuous demons that loved to tempt you and fuck you senseless? He had played enough eroge to know where that went. Unfortunately, the mere thought was enough to get his 'little helper' excited, creating a small dent in his pants. Luckily, Flannel didn't seem to notice it. "I-I see..." he chuckled nervously, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. "S-so, how about the others?"

"Shamshiel and I left in search of you when you had disappeared," the werewolf stated. "Unfortunately, I do not know of Albedo or Metis. As for Shalltear... I'm not even sure WHERE she is." he sighed. "That little brat goes off and does whatever she wants...!"

Alice tried to placate the young man from his anger. It was apparently obvious that Flannel and this Shalltear person did not get along. "H-hey, calm down, Flannel!" he told the wolf. "I-I'm sure Shalltear-san had a reason for doing what she did!"

"Even still, Oyabun!"

"Uh..."

The two paused, looking over their shoulders. Standing at the doorway was a face Alice was familiar with, along with the uniform. Blonde hair, pretty face, and the standard Kuoh Academy uniform, along with the charming aura around him... there was hardly any doubt that Alice didn't know of him. Yuuto Kiba was standing in the doorway, obviously confused about the sight in front of him, blinking rapidly. He was quiet for a while, just staring at the two. Alice merely smiled weakly at him while Flannel had become quiet, his eyes narrowed. The look in his eyes said everything that was needed to know, trying to determine whether or not the boy was a threat to his master.

"Am I..." Kiba finally opened his mouth. "...interrupting something?"

"O-oh, no!" Alice assured him. "We just got done talking! T-this is my friend, Flannel!" The black-haired teen stood up, his legs aching slightly from sitting on the ground for so long. "So, Kiba-kun, what's up? Do you need something?"

"Buchou would like to speak with you, if at all possible." the famed Prince of Kuoh informed. "She asked me to come pick you up."

Alice was about to say something, but Flannel beat to him to it, his tone hostile. "If you're 'Buchou' wishes to speak with Oyabun, then she should come greet him herself, rather than send some underling." the werewolf snarled, glaring at Kiba. The prince merely returned it with a smile, though Alice could tel it was fake. Had he not known any better, he'd dare say he could sense the killing intent clashing against one another.

"Ah... ah...!" He instantly got between the two before something could happen. "Y-yeah, sure! N-no problem! L-lead the way, Kiba-kun!"

He nodded, and the two followed him out the door. Alice and Flannel walked behind him, moving in silence while they ignored the looks they received from the bystanders.

Of course, Alice was glaring at Flannel.

 _"What the hell was that?!"_ he whispered back harshly. _"Why are you looking at Kiba-kun like he's a threat?!"_

 _"That is because he is, Oyabun."_ Flannel replied back calmly, still glaring at Kiba. _"He is dangerous."_

 _"How?!"_

Alice failed to see it. Though he hadn't known Kiba for long, he knew the boy was anything but dangerous. He was something of a role model for the male students, especially the idiots he had heard of. He had heard rumors of the Perverted Duo, who were infamous for being the biggest perverts in the entire school in the high school division. If he remembered right, one was the star member of the track team, and the other proclaimed that he could tell a girl's three sizes just by looking at them. He wasn't sure if that was for real, but he knew this much: idiots like them were the reason why there were so little decent males in Kuoh.

Flannel's next words nearly made his heart drop. _"That boy is a Devil."_

* * *

 _"Uwaaah~_ Goshujin-sama looks so handsome in that form!"

Elsewhere, floating above the university division of Kuoh Academy, a figure observed the three walking in the hallway. Her very figure could inspire lust in any man, her clothing leaving little to the imagination. Her skin was clear and unblemished, truly something women would kill for, wearing a skimpy outfit that consisted of a tank top that exposed the underside of her breasts, which was probably the reason why the shirt looked so strained. She also had on denim shorts that came only to her thighs, exposing her large, meaty legs that any man would kill to be in between. Her hair was strawberry pink, cut short at the chin with soft almond eyes.

However, what made her stand out were the horns atop her head, the spaded tail that frolicked behind her, and the small pair of bat-like wings that kept her supported in the air. The woman was wiggling in the air, her cheeks cupped in her hands while a dreamy expression was on her face, colored pink.

"Shamshiel is so glad that Shamshiel chose to come with Flan-chan! Aah, Goshujin-sama, don't worry!" she said, turning her attention back to the black-haired boy walking alongside her co-worker and fellow servant. "So long as we're here, Shamshiel promises, we won't let anything happen to you! ...if anyone wants to do anything to you, its' Shamshiel~"

The woman giggled again. "Shamshiel is so lucky to be Goshujin-sama's servant!"

* * *

 **And that wraps up Chapter 2 of Through the Looking Glass! Please tell me your thoughts in the reviews, how did you like this chapter? What did you not like? You all have a wonderful weekend, Demons Anarchy of Pride out.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	3. Volume 1: Life 02

**I see people have started to take a vast liking to this story. Although, one of you did mention something about the stark contrast to Alice's 'current' personality and his 'dormant' personality. If you have any questions regarding that, you are better off asking Shirou Fujimura that, and I will not give out any spoilers.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to this story, including the OC, belong exclusively to Shirou Fujimura-kun... except for two specific characters modeled after two people.  
**

* * *

 **"Snow Fairy" by FUNKIST**

 **[Fairy, where are you going]** One by one, lights like stars begin falling from the night sky, falling with greater speed with each passing second, landing all across the horizon.

 **[hikari zenbu atsumete]** Camera pans towards the ground, revealing Alice, extending his hands towards the heavens, his expression one of wonder and silent awe.

 **[kimi no ashita terasu yo]** Alice catches one of the falling lights in his hands, the light growing brighter and brighter. Alice turns towards the Fourth Wall, extending his hand out to an unseen figure, his eyes determined as the light whites out the screen, the title appearing:

 _ **Through the Looking Glass**_

 **[Oh Yeah]** Scene change to Alice's bedroom, Alice jerking upright in shock and fear, staring at his ringing alarm clock.

 **[kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?]** Alice bursts out the door, dressed with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth as he hurries along past Chidori who is startled by Alice's appearance before he takes off at an incredibly fast speed.

 **[Oh Yeah]** The camera rests on Chidori, still staring.

 **[karetatte sakebu kara]** Chidori's startled expression change to a light blush and a softhearted smile as she sees Alice off.

 **[Oh Yeah]** Scene change to Kuoh Academy college campus, Walburga (in her Shien-sensei persona) observes a passing Alice with a passive look.

 **[kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga]** Once Alice is out of sight, a close-up of Walburga's face reveals her smile changing into a more mischievous smirk.

 **[Oh Yeah Oh Yeah]** Once Alice reaches the classroom, panting, Hibiki and Hinata jump him, both throwing their arms over either shoulder, both smiling happily at Alice who cheerfully returns their smiles with a wide grin.

 **[tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi]** Scene change to reveal Rias, eyeing her glowing Evil Pieces with interest, her mind clearly occupied as Akeno provides her with a cup of tea.

 **[wasuremono wa nai desuka?]** Scene change to the Student Council room, Sona issuing various orders and tasks to her servants, Saji groaning slightly before Sona sharply pinches his face to discipline him, Saji squirming in pain and fear.

 **[okashii na kimi ga inai to]** Alice stands amidst a midnight black background, his eyes closed as the visage of a purple, flaming cross appears behind him, vague images of war flashing on the sides of it.

 **[hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai]** Alice then leaps forward, eyes open while he's grinning as he chooses to keep moving forward.

 **[Snowing sunao ni]** A male silhouette leaps from the Fourth Wall, clawing at the screen as he lands in the new scene change, a cliff overlooking the full moon before he suddenly shifts into a more canine form, furry with sharp claws, unleashing a loud howl towards the heavens.

 **[egao ni nareta no wa]** A new scene change reveals Hibiki, serious, creating a wall of shadows with his Sacred Gear before leaping back, Walburga winking before unleashing a barrage of magical attacks, she too fading from the screen.

 **[futari yorisoi]** Scene change to an unknown castle, a feminine figure with wings and a tail blowing a kiss before giving a "farewell"-style salute and flying away, the camera panning downward.

 **[kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara]** A shocked and worried Chidori looks on as debris is thrown about by an unseen force, a single black wing extending in front of her.

 **[Fairy, where are you going]** Scene change to the Student Council, the camera scrolling downwards to see Sona's Peerage with Sona standing at the forefront, her usual serious look on her face.

 **[hikari zenbu atsumete]** Scene changes and now it is the camera scrolling upward, revealing Rias and her Peerage.

 **[kimi no ashita terasu yo]** Scene change to Alice running down a dark path, Alice freezing as he takes a single step past a familiar silhouette clothed in a mantle of sorts. Alice's eyes widen in shock.

 **[Why why why]** Flashes of scrambled images from Alice's past appear on the screen, the most noticeable being Alice on his knees in tears. Flashes ends with Alice standing across from Riser, both possessing a look of hatred for one another.

 **[Don't say goodbye]** Alice and Riser gather up flames in their fists, purple and red respectively, before charging at one another, their attacks clashing in a spectacular explosion that whites out the screen, the scene changing once more and leaving the final image as a picture of Alice standing next to his friends, smiling like a goofball.

* * *

 **Life 1: Craziness is Underrated  
**

When Alice stepped inside the main office of the ORC building, he couldn't help but gawk. Hell, even Flannel was floored. "U-um, Kiba-kun?" the black-haired boy asked weakly, a shaken smile on his face.

"Hm? Yes, Alice-senpai?"

"...WHY IS THERE A LUXURY SUITE IN HERE?!"

The room looked like it belonged nowhere near a building as old and beaten as the Old School Clubhouse building. In fact, it should have belonged in a five-star hotel. It had black wallpaper with expensive-looking furniture, a decorated desk placed at the other end of the room. Several paintings hung on the walls, ranging from masterpieces like Leonardo da Vinci's works to simple pieces of art, with no true defining character or story, merely shapes and puzzles. The room was dimly lit, with only a candelabrum acting as the sole source of light.

"I would have to agree with Oyabun." Flannel voiced his thoughts, crossing his arms. "This room looks like it belongs in an expensive hotel fit for gods rather than a rundown shed."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, an amused smile on his face as he looked at Alice. "'Oyabun'?"

Alice sighed. "It's a long story. Anyway, where's Rias?"

"Buchou should be in the shower."

"Shower?" It was then that Alice's hearing caught the soft, quiet sound of running water. It was repeatedly going pitter-patter, droplets hitting something at high speeds. Turning, he saw the source, and his eyes widened, his cheeks flushed red. "Y-you put a SHOWER in here?!" he bellowed in shock. "W-what if someone sees?!"

"You mean like you?"

"Yeah, like me-Wait wait wait! That's not the point, Kiba-kun!"

Flannel sighed, shaking his head in his hand. "I'll never understand you Devils." he muttered before turning to the other occupants in the room. "I'll assume they are also servants of your master?"

The woman nearest to the shower giggled in her hand. "You guessed right, Werewolf-san~" Akeno said with a smile before bowing her head to Alice. "Liddell-senpai, it's been a while."

"Y-yeah," he bowed back politely, so as not to offend her. "It has."

"...Senpai."

"Eh?"

Blinking, Alice looked to the side. "Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there!" he exclaimed before smiling wryly, scratching the back of his neck. "Gomen."

Koneko Toujou was a girl of short stature. She perhaps below half an average man's height, bearing short white hair and strange golden eyes. In contrast to the girls at the school, she wore the Summer variation of the uniform, which lacked the cape, and the sleeves clipped at the biceps or elbows. Alice had met and mingled with her on a few occasions when asked to do things around the High School division. She was very quiet, and hard to notice. He didn't meet her until sometime after he graduated, and when he did, he was overwhelmed.

Honestly, it should have been a crime to be so cute! he just wanted to hug her and hold her and spoil her like there was no tomorrow!

His thoughts about Koneko were cut short when he heard the shower switch off, evident by the water falling silent. "Akeno," Rias' voice came from the other side, her naked form visible as a black shape in the curtain, causing Alice to blush madly and turn around, making Akeno giggle in amusement. Flanell remained indifferent, looking impatient as he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot. "Can you grab me my clothes?"

"Hai."

It wasn't long before Rias, after receiving her uniform, walked out of the room. Alice blushed harder, noticing that the clothes were slightly damp, thus leaving them to hug her curves tightly. He tried desperately to look anywhere but her chest. "Sorry about that," the red-haired girl apologized as she took a seat on her chair. "I had to do something this morning, so I couldn't shower at home. I hope it wasn't an inconvenience to you, Alice-senpai."

"O-oh no, it wasn't!" he assured her, his cheeks still red. "S-so, what did you want to talk with me about?"

"Well, first off..." Rias smiled broadly, eyes brimming with pride as she crossed her legs and positioned herself on her hand. "Allow me to welcome you to the Occult Research Club _, Alice Liddell._ " _  
_

As if on cue, a pair of bat-like wings emerged from her back, slim and sleek, formed with sharp pinions and extending outward. Alice's jaw dropped at the sight, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. Kiba, Akeno, and even Koneko sported the same pair of wings, all looking proud as they were displaying their true nature. Flannel seemed mildly impressed, but he still looked aggravated. "Will you get on with it?" he snapped at them, growling. "Oyabun has much better things to do than listen to whatever it is you have to say!"

Rias pouted cutely as her wings receded into her back. "Mou~ It's not nice to ruin a perfectly good introduction, Werewolf-kun."

"My name is not WEREWOLF-KUN, it is Flannel!" he announced himself. "And I am proud servant of Oyabun! I will not tolerate anyone besmirching my name, and in so light a manner!"

Sadly, his words had another effect on them entirely. Rias looked amused, giggling into the palm of her hand while Kiba was trying his best to suppress a chuckle. Akeno, however, voiced their thoughts, looking rather curious. "Ara? I wasn't ware that our senpai was in the yakuza!" she gasped, feigning shock. "How scandalous!"

"I-I'm not in a gang!" Alice tried to defend himself, holding up his hands. "It's what Flannel keeps calling me! It's bad enough that girls have been spreading rumors about me being the Creepy Former Student Council President!"

"Who may or may not have a crush on me," Rias added that last part with a grin, causing the black-haired young adult to splutter indignantly, his face regaining it's embarrassing red shade. "But, I suppose I should full introduce my peerage. This is my Queen, Akeno Himejima."

The raven-haired woman bowed, a gentle smile still on her face. "Hello~"

"My Knight, Yuuto Kiba."

The blonde pretty boy chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hello... again."

"My Rook, Koneko Toujou."

The short girl said nothing, simply munching on the cookie in her hand... and strangely sending death glares to Flannel. "...No touching my sweets."

The werewolf scoffed, turning away, muttering something about damned cats... whatever that meant.

"And I am Rias Gremory, their King." the red-haired girl finished off the un-needed introductions, her eyes staring back at Alice's own pale eyes. "It's a pleasure."

"Er... yeah... it is..."

There was only one word that could describe the current situation he was feeling: awkward. Another word would be strange. It was all so bizarre, too unreal. Last night, he had 'awakened' as Walburga put it, and then earlier today, in fact, just moments ago, he learned that he had _servants_! And now he's learning that his kouhai, including those he met only recently, were Devils! What's next?! Sona Shitori being a Devil too?!

"So, are we finished here?" Flannel asked rudely, slipping his hands into his pockets with a glare. "If so, Oyabun and I will be leaving."

Whatever Alice was going to say, likely in protest or to chastise Flannel for being so rude, was cut off when Rias gave her sharp reply. "No, not quite." The smile was gone, and with it, the image of a caring, beautiful girl. In it's place was a figure of ice, staring back at him while trying to figure something out. It was like she was trying to recognize him. As what, he couldn't tell. A threat to her territory, an irregularity that she never encountered, or perhaps an anomaly. Either way, Rias Gremory was gazing at him as if he were a threat... a very large one. "There's just one question I want to know... who are you, senpai?"

"E-eh?"

"Back when we first met all those years ago, back when I was simply a first year, and you a third year, you had no magic power. As far as me and Sona were considered, you were simply just a regular individual, and someone I admired." Alice blinked at that last one, but didn't get the chance to ponder it as she continued. "Then, last night, imagine my surprise when I receive orders to eliminate a Stray Devil... only to see you utterly decimating it."

"Decimate? Hah!" Flannel harked, giving her a toothy grin. "Oyabun could have easily squashed that pest! The only reason the insect is still alive is because of his mate!"

"Wha-?! F-Flannel!" Alice's head became crimson, shocked and embarrassed by the wolf's words. "Ch-Ch-Chidori-san isn't my...!"

Alice was not ashamed to admit that he had feelings for the woman who looked after the dorms, and perhaps a fond affection, but that was as far as it went. Of course, there was also the attraction of her in certain outfits he would see her wear. He was nowhere ashamed to admit that he had a strange uniform fetish... and yet schoolgirl uniforms didn't appeal to him as much. Perhaps it was exposure to having been around it when he was a student, or something else. Either way, Chidori could really pull off the shrine maiden outfit somedays.

It was another factor into the question as to why he hadn't already confessed.

"And you're right." Rias nodded in agreement. "Alice-senpai could have easily destroyed it... and that's exactly why I'm asking you, what exactly do you intend to do?" she narrowed her eyes, which somehow became colder than their color. It was a stark contrast to her beautiful, long red hair. "Will you try to usurp my territory? Or do you intend to try and start another war?"

Alice was quiet, unsure of how to answer. That question was a land mine just waiting to blow up in his face. How should he answer her? Actually, what WAS he going to do? He couldn't ignore what happened. From that point, he knew how his life would change. Flannel even told him earlier that people would take an interest in him after sensing his power. That meant that people would come after him for all sorts of purposes, what he didn't want to know... and frankly, he just wanted to live a normal life.

Finally, he gave his answer. "...nothing."

"Eh?"

"I won't do anything." he said, louder this time so that she could hear. "Rias-san, what would you expect me to do? I mean, sure, I've apparently got some major mojo, but I AM still a student at Kuoh Academy. As far as I am concerned, I'm just a college student like every other kid, looking to get a college degree and find a nice job to support me and a future family. Unless something happens-" _'Which something will, knowing my luck...'_ he thought sadly, hanging his head low at the prospect. "-I'll do what I normally do: ignore it and live like a normal human being."

He didn't want to deal with her any longer, nor did he want to hear her comeback. He wanted his words to sink in, that all he just wanted was a normal life... or as normal as he could possibly get. With that, he stood up, bowing his head. "If you'll excuse me." Alice said politely, turning to his apparent servant. "Flannel, let's go."

"Hai!"

The two turned on their heels, and left the room, soon leaving the clubhouse altogether. The room was in complete silence, stunned by their upperclassman's words. Kiba was the first to react, chuckling nervously as he scratched the back of his head, feeling as if they had just narrowly avoided being killed or from setting off a bomb. "Well..." he said, exasperated somewhat. "THAT went well."

Unsurprisingly, Akeno was the only one who looked slightly disappointed. "Mou~ I was kind of hoping he'd do more than that, like give us a taste of his power. He certainly has much of it in spades."

"...Not anymore." Koneko shook her head. "He felt weaker than last night."

Rias nodded in agreement. "Koneko is right... Alice-senpai's power was far weaker than what it was than when he dealt with the Stray Devil. He certainly wasn't suppressing it, but it didn't feel like he lost it either. And I know for a fact that it wasn't some temporary power up." She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Why must our senpai be so confusing?"

"You mean other than the fact that he apparently has a werewolf for a servant?" her Knight asked, raising an eyebrow. "Call me Captain Obvious, but there is a LOT we don't know about him. I mean, how can we trust him?"

"That's just it, Kiba-kun." Akeno pointed it out to him. "We can't. We can only believe for the time being. Also, I'd like to give him the benefit of a doubt. He doesn't seem like the type to go around and cause chaos."

"That might be true..." her King nodded her head. "But... there's just one thing I can't shake off."

"Oh?" A teasing grin formed on her lips. "Does this have to do with the fact that you-"

"No, Akeno, it isn't that." she hastily cut her Queen off. "Alice-senpai's power... it's perhaps on par with that of a Maou."

* * *

"Ugh, I'm dog tired..." Alice groaned, his shoulders sagging. "Er, no offense, Flannel."

"None taken, Oyabun."

"Oyabun? Pfft, since when did you become yakuza, Alice-chan?"

"Dammit, Hibiki, I didn't become Yakuza!"

The three were currently walking to Alice's room, where they could talk in private. Hibiki had a change of plans regarding something, so he asked if they could speak somewhere else. Of course, he did ask about Flannel, to which the werewolf proudly declared that he was Alice's servant. Sadly, the black-haired college student was close to strangling Hibiki with his teasing. He would have to speak with Flannel about this Oyabun thing.

"So... Flannel-san, right?" Hibiki turned to the werewolf, swinging his legs up with his hands behind his head, a carefree grin on his face as always. "You're Alice-chan's pet, right?"

"I am his SERVANT, not his dog!" Flannel snapped harshly. "Also, who are you to address Oyabun so casually?!"

Hibiki's response was to throw his arm around Alice's shoulder. "It's because we're buds!" he said. "We've been best friends since forever!"

"Technically, we've been friends for four years." the boy pointed out.

"Technicalities!"

Flannel sighed, shaking his head. "Oyabun, you really should be careful with who you mingle with." he said seriously. "Who knows who may try take advantage of your kindness?"

"Like who?"

"That damned succubus, for one." The werewolf began to snarl. "That woman is always trying to seduce you! Honestly, why did you have to bring her back?! I understand you saw potential, but she's insufferable! I had to deal with her snarky remarks for years! YEARS I tell you!" he threw his hands up. "And that's not even accounting the fact that she's friends with that fanged harlot!"

As Flannel ranted on and on about this mysterious succubus, Hibiki turned to his friend, nudging his head at the werewolf. "You know what he's talking about?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't asked him about who I was in the past, since Shien-sensei refused to tell me anything because I was apparently 'boring'." he quoted as he motioned his finger in the air.

The Sacred Gear-user cackled quietly. "Boring is kinda a word I'd use to describe you."

"Hey!"

"What? Hey, I'm sorry the truth hurts man, but you are pretty bland when you want to be."

"W-whatever!" Alice retorted indignantly, turning away from his best friend who grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Anyway... how's Hinata?"

"Still as grouchy as ever." the boy grumbled. "I'm telling ya, if she actually had that second hole, she wouldn't be such a-"

"AH-AH-AH!" Once again, just like yesterday, Alice slammed his hands over his friend's mouth, looking from side to side in panic. Flannel blinked, ceasing his rant immediately. "We've talked about this man! We can't tell anyone, lest shit go down!"

Hibiki rolled his eyes, shaking his head as if to say, "Whatever."

The black-haired teen sighed, removing his hands. "Let's... just head to my room already." he said as they turned back to the dorm rooms. It was then that Alice noticed something off. "Huh? Wait, where's Chidori-san?"

"Maybe she's out?" Hibiki offered. "She can't look after this place twenty-four seven, ya know."

Alice nodded at the logic, though he was still curious. Usually, Chidori would have a friend of hers come by and look after the dorms while she was gone. There was also the incident from last night to think about, and of course the fiasco from this morning with Walburga, much to his chagrin. At the moment, though, there really wasn't much to think about. Perhaps she was just tired and needed a break... Although, if that were the case, she would have sent him a text. They were friends, so they had each other's contact information, and she never failed to inform him. There were also times where she reminded him to complete his school projects on time, playing the role of a mother hen. He found it to be rather cute, to be honest.

Of course, he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that they were already in front of him, his key already inserted in the lock. He gave it a twist, and a re-sounding click echoed in his ears. Stashing the key back in his pocket, he twisted the handle, and opened the door.

He stopped. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped to the floor. Flannel gawked, his face etched in horror while Hibiki just stared in disbelief. He looked at what was the room, back at Alice, then back at the room, and then back at his friend.

Finally, he opened his mouth.

"You ass! Why didn't you tell me you had a hot maid stashed here?!"

Indeed, a woman, dressed in an honest-to-god maid uniform, stood in the center of the room. And this was not just any ordinary maid uniform, mind you: this was the ultimate outfit of all maids, the one men had wet dreams of: the French Maid uniform. The skirt left nothing to the imagination, a simple twirl would reveal her panties easily, and the fabric hugged her wonderful curves tightly. Her bust threatened to bust out, and a white-frilly hat sat atop her pink head.

"Ohayo, Goshujin-sama~" the maid said with a cheery grin. "Shamshiel's been waiting for you!"

Alice's face exploded in several shades of red, feeling a tightness in his pants. _'Ah, hell!'_ he panicked, realizing what it was. _'Not again!'_ He didn't need to look down to see what was wrong. He just hoped to God that she didn't notice.

As if jinxing his thoughts, the maid's smile turned lustful, licking her lips. "Ara, Goshujin-sama's 'little helper' looks strained~" she said, walking over to him, swinging her hips. Alice could tell that she put an extra swing into her hips, barely revealing the fringe of what laid beneath the skirt. It only made her that much sexy. Who in the world was this girl? How did she get inside? Moreover, why did his room look so tidy now?! "Perhaps Shamshiel should... help out~"

She said that last bit, her hands on his shoulders, and smooshed her assets against his chest. _'Holy shit, they're real.'_ his perverted devil side said, practically panting at this time. He tried to look away, but her face... Gaaaaaah! It should be a crime to look so gorgeous! And-

...Wait, were those _horns_ poking out from behind the hat?

"W-who-?!"

Before he could ask any questions, and who the hell this woman was, just about as she was about to lean in, puckering her lips, she instictively moved away, avoiding being struck by a giant, white claw. Alice and Hibiki were stunned, seeing that the furry arm belonged to none-other than Flannel. A deep scowl was formed on his face, revealing a pair of sharp canines, and rage obviously present. If looks could kill, the maid would be dead a hundred times over.

"Y-y-you insolent hussy!" the werewolf cried. "How DARE you try to seduce Oyabun?! And in this state no less! Have you no shame?! What do you have to say for yourself, Shamshiel Shahar?!"

The maid, now named Shamshiel, pouted childishly. "Mou~ Flan-chan's here too? Darn. Shamshiel thought she could have some fun time with Goshujin-sama!"

"There will be none of that!" he snarled. "Moreover, why in the unholy hell are you speaking in third person?!"

Shamshiel grinned broadly, revealing a fang poking out from the corner of her mouth. "Albedo-sama and Shalltear-sama taught it to Shamshiel! They said most men liked this sort of thing, so Shamshiel thought Goshujin-sama would like it!"

Hibiki whistled, clapping his hands. "I'm loving it, alright!" he said, grinning at Alice. "Seriously, man! How could you not tell me you had this bombshell of a servant?!"

Alice finally snapped out of it, shaking his head before he rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't dreaming. Sure enough, Shamshiel was still standing there in front of him. "S-so..." he said slowly, as if still in disbelief. "You're... the Succubus, Shamshiel?"

"Hai, hai~" Shamshiel nodded. "It's so good to see you again, Goshujin-sama!"

Flannel groaned, face-palming. "For Hell's sake, will you stop talking like that?" he asked. "As horrifying as it is to say, I prefer you calling him by that infernal nickname rather than properly, like a servant should."

"Only if Goshujin-sama tells Shamshiel too."

"W-well..." Alice said weakly, a nervous smile on his face as he scratched his cheek. "Could you... talk normally please? I do kinda admit, it's a bit annoying... and you don't have to call me 'master' or anything. Just call me Alice, or whatever it is you call me."

Shamshiel blinked rapidly, staring at Alice. "...Ha?"

"Oyabun has lost his memories." Flannel informed, his arm changing back to it's original state. "And his magic power has been greatly reduced."

"W-W-W-WHAT?!"

The three males had to cover their ears due to the shrill cry. The building shook slightly from the sheer volume of the scream. Faster than the human eye could see, Shamshiel was in front of Alice, eyes widened in fright, and her hands clasped in front of her. "I-is it true, Azzy-kun?!" she asked, clearly distraught. "Y-You really don't remember adorable little me?!"

 _'That was fast!'_ Hibiki and Alice thought, surprised by the quick change. The confusion only grew when the name registered. "...Azzy-kun?"

Shamshiel looked to be on the verge of tears, her eyes become watery as she whirled around, pointing an accusing finger at Flannel. "This is because of you!" she shouted at him. The werewolf looked startled, leaning back from the volume of the shout before he glared back at her heatedly. "If you had taken better care of him, Azzy-kun wouldn't have lost his memories! Stupid worthless mutt!"

"You have no room to talk, you harlot!" Flannel snarled back. "Also, you are the last to be pointing fingers! You never even tried to find out where Oyabun was when we found out about his disappearance!"

"Maybe if a certain dumb DOG had told us a little earlier!"

" _D-DUMB DOG?!_ OOH, YOU INSUFFERABLE WENCH!"

Hibiki sweat-dropped as they screamed at each other, so close to each other's faces with sparks and flames flying everywhere in the background. "...They bicker like an old married couple."

"Amen to that."

* * *

"Smelly old hound!"

"Horny bitch!"

"Mangy mongrel!"

"Fake-boobs!"

"Stupid caret!"

"Whore!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"BITCH!"

"TINY DICK!"

"THUNDER CUNT!"

Chidori blinked rapidly as she munched on a hotdog that Hibiki handed her. "...They've been at this all day?" she asked. "For how long?"

"Three hours, twenty minutes, fifteen seconds," Hibiki popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth. "And counting."

"I find it impressive they haven't run out of insults yet." Alice sweatdropped as he took a bite out of his hamburger. "Also... Hibiki?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get this food?"

"Had it in my bag."

"What for?"

"Movie date."

The boy blinked. Once, twice, three times.

"Wait, don't tell me THAT'S what you wanted to talk about?!"

"Come on!" his friend grinned widely. "It's Saw man!"

Chidori paled. "B-but that's...!"

Alice sighed. Back when he was in his last year of high school, he and Hibiki had made a habit of doing movie dates, some of which Hinata would join in, and if Alice got extremely luck, Chidori. The movies were varied, and somehow, Hibiki got his hands on international movies such as Inception, Underworld, The Matrix (Hinata's favorite. She was squealing during that one slow-motion scene), Pitch Perfect (Hibiki's favorite. He had a major hard-on for Becka), Twilight (Alice couldn't stand it, but Chidori certainly loved it), and Alice's personal favorite, Pacific Rim. Hey, it was giant robots! What wasn't to like?!

Sadly, Chidori couldn't handle gory, or horror movies. Perhaps that was just another quirk to her that he loved.

"Hibiki..."

"Oh, right, she can't handle the nasty stuff... How about Frozen?"

"What's that?"

"Disney."

"Done!" Chidori and Alice said in unison. Hibiki blinked "Damn that was fast!"

It was to be expected. If there had ever been one thing Chidori and Alice liked, more than anything else in the world... it was Disney.

* * *

Night had arrived shortly afterwards to Kuoh. Shamshiel and Flannel had ceased their arguments for the time being, but they had all but insisted that they stay with Alice at all times. Sadly, Chidori had no room for argument, but given that they appeared to be good people, and apparently close to Alice before his amnesia, she reluctantly agreed... though she asked Flannel to keep an eye on Shamshiel, which wasn't needed to be said. She heard about what she had tried to do with Alice, and it did not help matters when she learned that the girl was a succubus.

Chidori couldn't properly explain her feelings towards the woman, but perhaps it was something akin to... jealousy? Anger? Maybe envy?

Either way, Flannel had managed to get the succubus to occupy the room next to theirs, which was vacant. Flannel was outside the door, his arms crossed over his chest, his legs crossed, and his eyes alert, his pupils sharp and slim. In the other room, Shamshiel was doing what she thought was best, arm the building with anti-detection wards. It was a precaution to ensure that Alice wouldn't be found by those searching for him, such as those who tried to kill him in the past. Still, doing this brought a smile to her face. Her magic was poor in the beginning, one of the reasons why she was forced to leave her home, but then HE found her.

The moment she became apart of his life, she knew she could do wonderful... wonderful things! She would be able to cast magic far beyond what anyone could do! It was almost hard to believe she used to be unable to use magic properly at all. Even still, she had yet to find a way to properly thank him. Lady Albedo had offered her advice, though it was as plain as day that she, too, was searching for affection. In the end, they made a competition to see who could capture his heart first. It was going to be hard, especially since her master had found a new object of affection, but she wouldn't give up!

Although... she did wonder how long he would last with more than one woman in the bed.

As if hearing her thoughts, Flannel felt his eyebrow twitch. _'Damned wench,'_ he growled. Honestly, the woman was insufferable. He would admit, her magical prowess wasn't anything to sneeze at. After all, she was trained by Oyabun and that arrogant brat Shalltear. The vampire was powerful, secondly only to Albedo... and leagues below Oyabun. Now that he thought back, it was almost funny. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was an idiot in all sense of the word, trying to defeat Oyabun when he trespassed on his territory before swearing his loyalty to him. Every time, he would be defeated, and every time, he would get back up to challenge him. However, with each defeat, he wondered if he had any worth. It surprised him when Oyabun that he had all the qualities of a leader.

It was even funnier still when he remembered asking for Oyabun's name for the first time, and being visibly shaken beyond belief. He knew he was an idiot, but after learning who he was fighting, well... idiot was a bit too light a word. With someone as strong as that... and then telling you you had all the qualities needed to be a leader, you can't help but admire the man. That was when he and his pack swore their loyalty to him, right then and there on that spot, no questions asked.

Oyabun was vehement to the idea, especially since they joined without his consent, but hey, that was all in the past now. Now, he was his servant, and Oyabun was the master. If needed be, Flannel would follow that man into hell if he asked him too. Unlike this Walburga witch woman, Flannel didn't care much that Oyabun had lost his memories.

Oyabun was still Oyabun.

 _'Still, with him awakening to his power after last night...'_ the werewolf thought deeply. _'Many will know who he is... And many will try to seek him out.'_

It was the way of the world. When a strong entity makes itself known, so too shall powerful adversaries. Gods, Angels, Demons, any being will try to claim him for their own purposes, or try to kill him to state their authority. In his current state, Oyabun wouldn't be able to defend himself, especially not if those humans he had grown fond of became apart of the skirmish.

 _'We can set up numerous seals and barriers, but they can only last so long.'_ Flannel frowned. _'It will only be a matter of time...'_

Unbeknownst to them, a figure stood in the sky, the pale dark drape behind them, lit with numerous twinkling lights of various constellations. Their shape was indistinguishable, sans the flowing bloody red cloak that hugged their body, and the skull-like mask adorned over their face. From beneath the holes of the mask, one could make out the cruelest shade of yellow, and from behind the mask, rotten strands of ebony hair.

 _ **"...I've found you..."**_ the unknown being whispered, voice filled with scorn. Long had he searched for the accursed presence that dared to usurp him. Long had he searched for the foolish being who dared to stand against him. Eons passed, and still, he found no trace. Here, in this world of warring factions, guided under a false pretense of 'peace', however, he had finally found him. His adversary, the bane of his existence...

His enemy.

 _ **"...Azrael..."**_

* * *

 **Well, shit's about to get real. Next chapter will involve the Fallen Angels, the appearance of our favorite nun, and of course, the new enemy. Raynare just didn't strike me as a true 'antagonist', ya know? I mean, she gets knocked out by Issei in one punch! I get that he was Boosted, and that Raynare's just your run-off-the-mill Fallen, but still! Anyway, except some danger.**

 **Tell me your thoughts in your reviews. Did you like this chapter? Did you hate it? What can I do to improve? Demons Anarchy of Pride, out!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	4. Volume 1: Life 03

**And here we are with yet another chapter of Through the Looking Glass! I am very happy to know that Shirou-chan's story has FINALLY started to get some recognition! I mean, first chapter only had a few reviews, and by that, I mean four or five. It's like God has sent us a miracle. XD Oh who the hell am I kidding?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to this story, including the OC, belong exclusively to Shirou Fujimura-kun, with the exception of Flannel and Shamshiel.  
**

* * *

 **"Snow Fairy" by FUNKIST**

 **[Fairy, where are you going]** One by one, lights like stars begin falling from the night sky, falling with greater speed with each passing second, landing all across the horizon.

 **[hikari zenbu atsumete]** Camera pans towards the ground, revealing Alice, extending his hands towards the heavens, his expression one of wonder and silent awe.

 **[kimi no ashita terasu yo]** Alice catches one of the falling lights in his hands, the light growing brighter and brighter. Alice turns towards the Fourth Wall, extending his hand out to an unseen figure, his eyes determined as the light whites out the screen, the title appearing:

 _ **Through the Looking Glass**_

 **[Oh Yeah]** Scene change to Alice's bedroom, Alice jerking upright in shock and fear, staring at his ringing alarm clock.

 **[kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?]** Alice bursts out the door, dressed with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth as he hurries along past Chidori who is startled by Alice's appearance before he takes off at an incredibly fast speed.

 **[Oh Yeah]** The camera rests on Chidori, still staring.

 **[karetatte sakebu kara]** Chidori's startled expression change to a light blush and a softhearted smile as she sees Alice off.

 **[Oh Yeah]** Scene change to Kuoh Academy college campus, Walburga (in her Shien-sensei persona) observes a passing Alice with a passive look.

 **[kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga]** Once Alice is out of sight, a close-up of Walburga's face reveals her smile changing into a more mischievous smirk.

 **[Oh Yeah Oh Yeah]** Once Alice reaches the classroom, panting, Hibiki and Hinata jump him, both throwing their arms over either shoulder, both smiling happily at Alice who cheerfully returns their smiles with a wide grin.

 **[tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi]** Scene change to reveal Rias, eyeing her glowing Evil Pieces with interest, her mind clearly occupied as Akeno provides her with a cup of tea.

 **[wasuremono wa nai desuka?]** Scene change to the Student Council room, Sona issuing various orders and tasks to her servants, Saji groaning slightly before Sona sharply pinches his face to discipline him, Saji squirming in pain and fear.

 **[okashii na kimi ga inai to]** Alice stands amidst a midnight black background, his eyes closed as the visage of a purple, flaming cross appears behind him, vague images of war flashing on the sides of it.

 **[hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai]** Alice then leaps forward, eyes open while he's grinning as he chooses to keep moving forward.

 **[Snowing sunao ni]** A male silhouette leaps from the Fourth Wall, clawing at the screen as he lands in the new scene change, a cliff overlooking the full moon before he suddenly shifts into a more canine form, furry with sharp claws, unleashing a loud howl towards the heavens.

 **[egao ni nareta no wa]** A new scene change reveals Hibiki, serious, creating a wall of shadows with his Sacred Gear before leaping back, Walburga winking before unleashing a barrage of magical attacks, she too fading from the screen.

 **[futari yorisoi]** Scene change to an unknown castle, a feminine figure with wings and a tail blowing a kiss before giving a "farewell"-style salute and flying away, the camera panning downward.

 **[kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara]** A shocked and worried Chidori looks on as debris is thrown about by an unseen force, a single black wing extending in front of her.

 **[Fairy, where are you going]** Scene change to the Student Council, the camera scrolling downwards to see Sona's Peerage with Sona standing at the forefront, her usual serious look on her face.

 **[hikari zenbu atsumete]** Scene changes and now it is the camera scrolling upward, revealing Rias and her Peerage.

 **[kimi no ashita terasu yo]** Scene change to Alice running down a dark path, Alice freezing as he takes a single step past a familiar silhouette clothed in a mantle of sorts. Alice's eyes widen in shock.

 **[Why why why]** Flashes of scrambled images from Alice's past appear on the screen, the most noticeable being Alice on his knees in tears. Flashes ends with Alice standing across from Riser, both possessing a look of hatred for one another.

 **[Don't say goodbye]** Alice and Riser gather up flames in their fists, purple and red respectively, before charging at one another, their attacks clashing in a spectacular explosion that whites out the screen, the scene changing once more and leaving the final image as a picture of Alice standing next to his friends, smiling like a goofball.

* * *

 **Life 3: A Date With A Crow (Part I)  
**

Alice awoke to what could only be described as loud and obnoxious screams. One was male, yelling at the very top of his lungs while the other sounded like a woman that started to screech like mad. He groaned, palming his face as he stood up, the blankets falling off his body. "...this is way too early." he muttered as he pulled himself off his bed. "And today's the weekend."

"Mnngh..."

He paused when he heard something shift beside him, as well as a cute, soft moan. He groaned in discomfort. "Not again..." he muttered as he looked beside him. "Walburga, is this seriously-" His words died immediately, his mouth left hanging open, and eyes widening. His face burned a brilliant scarlet around his cheeks. It was not the mischievous she-demon, as had previously thought. No, this was someone else entirely... someone that Hibiki had teased him relentlessly about.

She was a beauty to behold in her sleeping shirt, which was definitely a size too short on her, revealing a pair of wonderful black bloomer underwear, and her long, slender legs, along with her black hair, which was left in a bed-head state. Her shirt was hugging her assets and curves quite nicely if you were to ask him, but the reason why he was left in place was, well, rather quite obvious.

She was hugging his left arm, which in turn, left it in between the "valley of the gods."

Several seconds passed before Alice registered what was happening.

Another several seconds passed before he finally reacted.

"...EEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

His screams did not wake Chidori up, strangely. Rather, it only seemed to make her press further into him, causing his face to blow an entirely new shade of red. The scream, however, did attract the attention of the two who were screaming at each other. The door was thrown open, revealing the distressed pair of servants. "Oyabun, are you alright?!" Flannel all but shouted in worry. "We heard you screaming!"

"Yeah!" Shamshiel nodded. "Are you okay?! ...Oh, my." It was only now that they noticed what caused him to scream, as well as what was clinging to him. Flannel's jaw dropped, unable to believe his eyes while the Succubus pouted childishly. "Mou~! That's not fair! I wanted to sleep with Azzy-kun too!"

"Er-gah-um..." Flannel, on his part, looked disturbed by the whole thing as he scratched his cheek and looked away. "I-I'm terribly sorry, Oyabun... I-I didn't mean to interrupt your time with your mate."

"Y-you...!" Alice shed anime tears as steam began to pour out of his head, unable to properly handle all the humiliation.

"YOOOOOU IDIIIIOOOOOTS!"

* * *

The Shopping District was quite crowded due to it being the weekday. At every food stall, there was at least two or three people there, looking over the seller's wares and produces. No matter how you looked at it, it was simply a joyful day, further implicated by the brilliant blue sky hanging above their heads without a single cloud to be found. Truly, it was a graneous, wonderful day!

...at least, it should have been.

"Why did you come with me, Flannel?"

"I can hardly leave you by yourself, Oyabun." the Werewolf told him sternly. His attire had changed to fit the current time of weather, wearing a pale blue t-shirt with light brown pants, and a belt to keep it in place. His tail was missing, though given that the pants where directly where it was, it was probable the tail was concealed inside the pants themselves. He also had on light gloves, in order to conceal the sharp fangs. "Besides, it was either me, or Shamshiel. Which would you have preferred?"

Alice sighed. "I would have liked it if it was Hinata or Chidori," he muttered quietly. "But even still. I would have liked to go by myself here!"

"Sorry, Oyabun," Flannel told him, keeping his face stout and stern. "But I can't let you go out by yourself. Just be glad it's me, and not Shamshiel."

Alice pouted, and relented as they went on their shopping spree. He was still sore about the fact that the faithful dog had decided to come along with him, as he wanted a break from everything. After all, just yesterday, he found out that he apparently has a werewolf, and a succubus for servants! ...and a possible bipolar witch slash demented woman, but he really didn't want to think about Walburga at the moment. Right now, all he wanted was some peace and quiet, and a shopping spree would help him achieve just that! Unfortunately, the supernatural had made it blatantly clear that it wouldn't leave him alone.

 _'One day,'_ he thought, almost begging. _'Seriously, just one day without all of this crazy stuff! Is that too much to ask?!'_

"By the by, Oyabun..."

Alice sighed. "What is it, Flannel?"

"Why exactly do these humans keep their produce out on display?" The black-haired teen blinked, staring at the werewolf in shock. D-did he seriously just ask that?! "Wouldn't it be better if they simply delivered it? I mean, it's an idiotic concept to keep it out in the open for someone to steal it! Especially the meats!"

"W-well..." Alice chuckled sheepishly, scratching his cheek. "You... do have kind of a point, but you really don't have to worry much about shoplifters or thieves in the shopping district, especially since today is Harvest Day."

Flannel tilted his head. "Harvest Day?" he repeated in confusion.

Alice nodded. "Once a month, farmers make their way out here to Kuoh and sell what they've grown. And since they're all at discounted prices, I don't have to worry too much about spending much money." At the subject of cash, Alice suddenly remembered something. "Actually... do you and Shamshiel need any food at all? I mean, if you guys want, I can see if I can grab some extra grub."

Flannel's body froze in place, mouth left open, and eyes blank. "...er, Flannel?" Alice grew worried when the servant had become unresponsive. He snapped his fingers in front of his face and waved his hand over his eyes, but received no response. "Hello? Anyone in there? Hello?"

A second passed. Two, then three. Four seconds passed, and still Flannel remained unresponsive. "Um... earth to Flannel?"

Finally, a reaction was present. The man suddenly grabbed Alice by the shoulders, anime-style tears running down his face. "O-Oyabun...!" he gritted his teeth, emotion thick in his voice. "W-what a kind and caring master you are! It makes this idiotic wolf glad he ever met you!"

"H-hey!" The boy cried out, cheeks blushing. "Keep the water works under control, o-okay?!" It wasn't that he wanted to be mean, mind you. He didn't want to have to deal with the odd and strange stares that they would most likely receive from the scene and antics. Especially since Flannel seemed like the overly enthusiastic type. "Come on, l-let's go!"

"Of course, Oyabun!" Flannel saluted. "I shall follow you to the depths of Hell, should you command me!"

A sigh of despair escaped him. "Why me...?"

* * *

Back at Alice's room, Chidori was blushing up a storm. Currently, she was sitting on the bed, her face buried in her hands. Thankfully, she had dressed into more appropriate clothing, being a simple turtleneck and black sweats. Beside her, Shamshiel was floating above the bed, a pair of red wings outstretched from her back while she appeared to be lying lazily on her side, head propped up with a grin plastered across her face.

"Ara, ara," she said teasingly, looking down at Chidori. "Color me impressed, trying to woo Azzy-kun in the bed. I approve~"

"It-it wasn't like that, Shamshiel-san!" Chidori shook her head, unable to properly think. When she awoke to the sound of Alice scream, embarrassment could not even begin to describe how she felt. She remembered being snuggled so close to him while they were watching a movie, though she must have dozed off somewhere around the end. She had expected Alice to at least carry her back to her room, but when she thought about it, she realized it would have looked very strange for a boy to be carrying the caretaker of the dorms to be carried back to the female dorm room, which in turn would cause her quite a bit of trouble. Even still, it did not stop her from blushing furiously, and rendered unable to look the boy in the eye.

Now, normally, Chidori would have been freaked out, given the circumstances. After all, up until the other night, she had not once believed in the supernatural until coming close to death, and being saved by Alice(?). When she remembered that night, she couldn't help but blush furiously, still able to vividly recall being carried, bridal style she might add, in his arms. Aaaah, she could still recall how warm and gentle he was! It was a surreal, almost dreamy experience, but even still, she was able to recall how cold and destructive he also was, mercilessly tearing apart that monster before she managed to stop him. When she saw him utterly annihilating it, she could only think that, maybe, if he actually killed it... the Alice Liddell she knew would be gone forever.

She was glad to see that he was still the same, kind-hearted, and if perverted (but she overlooked this. He was a teenage boy, after all), and gentle boy she knew and love.

...not that she would admit it. She was still so darn embarrassed about the whole thing!

Back to the topic of the supernatural, she did freak out over seeing a girl with horns and a boy with wolf-like ears and a fluffy tail. In fact, she was close to fainting before Alice had managed to calm her down and explain everything to her. As it turned out, strangely enough, they were Alice's servants before he had lost his memories, meaning that they were the closest link to his past as they could possibly get. Even still, she felt a bit confused. If Alice had servants, a Succubus and a Werewolf at that...

Then that begged the question: who exactly was he before?

"Then what is it about?" Shamshiel questioned her as she floated down, plopping next to her. "Come on, it's obvious you have a thing for Azzy-kun. Why not just admit it?"

"B-b-but..."

"But what?" the Succubus tilted her head, a smile still across her face. "It's simple. Just say three words! I! Like! You! Easy, right?"

"I-it's not that simple!" Chidori said in exasperation, lowering her hands to reveal her cherry red face. "I-I mean... yes, I-I do like Alice-kun, but... W-what if he...?"

"What if he what?"

"What if he... rejects me?"

Her answer had apparently stunned Shamshiel. Her tail had stopped flicking about, her mouth remained agape, and her eyes remained fixed. For a moment, Chidori had done something wrong before she finally reacted.

"...hah?"

"I mean, w-well..." Chidori sighed heavily. How was she to explain this? Hell, she still felt so nervous, just talking about it! "W-we're just in... different ages, I-I guess? I'm a year or two older than him, a-and I'm in the faculty. Alice-kun is still a student."

"So?" Shamshiel quirked an eyebrow. "Take it from a Succubus, Chidoricchi, love knows no bounds. Screw age, and fuck like rabbits!"

"B-but I'm still a-!"

She was quick to cover her mouth, eyes wide in disbelief, unable to stop herself. Shamshiel blinked rapidly, processing those words before a grin formed across her face. "Oho... so that's how it is, hm~?" she giggled, leering in mischief. "I never would have guessed you were a virgin."

"A-ah! U-uhm...!"

"Oh, don't be so embarrassed." the Succubus told her, leaning away. "I'm still pure too, you know. As much as I wanted Azzy-kun to fuck me senseless, he's just too pure for his own good." A sigh escaped her. "That, and... I think his heart is still recovering."

Chidori paused, a deep frown settling on her face. "His... heart?"

Shamshiel nodded. "This is kind of a harsh subject, and a touchy one too, but..." She looked down in sadness. "Azzy-kun, he..."

* * *

"W-what?! Preposterous! Surely, this must be a mistake!"

"Hey, that's the price, kiddo. Take it or leave it."

"B-but this price is absurdly low! There's no way this is the actual price!"

Alice groaned, palming his face as he watched Flannel get into a stupid argument with the shopkeeper about the prices for the fish. It was just so... so stupid! For goodness' sake, why was he arguing about the prices? It was perfectly reasonable! Not to mention discounted! It seemed more apparent now that Flannel had no idea how the current shopping system worked, and therefore left confused and bewildered. He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing in aggravation. This would certainly be a long trip...

Then, as he started to walk toward Flannel, intending to pull him away and continue his shopping, he felt a cold, darkened glare drop upon him. The intensity was smoldering, suffocating almost, and nearly caused him to stumble. _'W-what the...?'_ His skin had broken into a cold sweat, his hands clammy, and his eyes dialated. What on earth was this? It was almost as if something, dark and vile, so much worse that the Stray Devil he countered earlier-no, this was leagues ahead of that monster. He whirled around wildly, looking for the source.

He found himself only in the company of various shoppers. The gaze had dropped, and slowly, Alice felt himself panting heavily, only now realizing that he had just been holding his breath. He scanned the crowd, looking for the source of that malevolence, but he found none of it. It had vanished completely.

"What the hell..." he gasped, trying to reorient himself. "Was that?"

Unbeknownst to him, Flannel was glaring upwards, his eyes narrowed dangerous, and his mouth sent into a hardened line. Though they hid their presence well, they could not hide their stench. For them to be as audacious as they were, he was rather impressed at their boldness. Were they planning to attack in broad daylight? With so many people around? It then occurred to him that this was no more than a mere sign, a warning of things to come. Whoever allowed their killing intent to wash over his lord, it was clear that they had intended on letting him know of their plans. Even as they flew high into the sky before any human could catch sight of them, Flannel saw the pitch black wings they carried.

 _'A Fallen Angel, eh?'_ the werewolf humphed, turning on his heel to join Alice, leaving the bewildered and confused shopkeeper behind. _'Looks like someone has decided to make their move... What are you planning, you wretched crow?'_

* * *

Back at Kuoh Academy, the Occult Research Club was quiet, though not surprising, as it was the weekend. That being said, however, the building was occupied by three figures, all of which gathered in the main room. Among them was Rias, who was sitting at her desk, groaning as she rubbed her head. "It's just one thing after another, isn't it?" she muttered, sighing. "What's up with all these Strays lately? I get that Alice-senpai made a ruckus, but for hell's sake, this is absurd."

"Oh, don't pout, Rias." Akeno giggled as she placed a steaming cup of tea on her desk. "Just think about all the fun we've had for the last couple of days."

"You had fun," the red-haired Devil glared at her Queen. "Because your a damned sadist who enjoys turning Strays into charcoal. As for me, I want one day of relaxation."

"And to woo over our senpai?" the raven-haired girl asked with a teasing grin. Instantly, Rias' face blushed before she scowled, quickly taking a drink of her tea before cringing, realizing that she had not cooled it off yet. "Come on, I know full well about that little crush you had on him last year~"

"T-that was a long time ago, Akeno." her King said hastily. "Besides, I'm over it now!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"J-just shut up!"

As the two made continuous banter, Koneko munched on her sweets in silence, sitting on the couch while she gazed out the window. The sky was slowly becoming a light shade of orange, with the sun dipping into the horizon. Come tomorrow, early in the morning, they would be back in school, and back in class, where she would have to deal with the annoying stares of perverts, especially that lolicon from the Perverted Duo.

"..."

Suddenly, her eyes narrowed. For a moment, her pupils became slits before receding back quickly, a slight shiver flowing up her spine. "...Buchou," she called out, ceasing the banter between the two. "There's a Fallen Angel on the move."

Instantly, her embarrassment fled away, revealing only a look of the utmost stern. "Is it close by?"

"...looks like it's trailing someone at the supermarket." she replied back, eyes still locked. "Today is Harvest Day."

Akeno frowned, a hand on her cheek. "So, it's out hunting? In broad daylight?" she asked. "Who are they hunting?"

Koneko didn't need to answer. Rias already knew who they were after. Given that he had unveiled himself only a few days ago, and in such a spectacular fashion, she had known that it would only be a matter of time before they realized who they were after.

Her eyes hardened, and her hands clenched together. "...they're after Alice-senpai."

* * *

"You know, I can carry those, Flannel."

"Nonsense, Oyabun." the reply came instantly as the werewolf, alongside his master, walked down the street, passing into the park. The lycanthrope in question was carrying several bags of groceries, several containing fresh fruits, meats, and veggies. "It's my duty as your faithful servant to carry your groceries. However, I still meant what I said, you needn't mind over us. The succubus and I can hunt for our food."

Alice smiled as he shook his head. "No way," he told him. "So long as your under my roof, campus property albeit, your still a guest, and I, the host."

A sigh escaped the man. "I suppose I will not be able to change your mind, will I?"

"Nope."

"...very well, Oyabun."

As they walked in silence, Alice began to ponder a few things, looking up at the orange sky. In all of this time, he had reacted calmly to this whole thing... to being in the world of the supernatural. Even more so when he found out that he had two servants, a werewolf and a succubus. Hell, he had even learned that his kouhai and her friends were, honest to god, Devils! And, yet... he took it all in stride. Any normal person would react in shock, disbelief, or just outright denial. He didn't understand why he just accepted it, though when he thought about it, maybe it had been because he himself had been apart of it. Even without any memories of the last four years of his life, he always felt so out of place, even with his friends. Another point to his thoughts was that he wondered what sort of person he was, especially if he had servants like Shamshiel and Flannel... and apparently a crazy bipolar teacher named Walburga.

"...hey, Flannel?"

"Hai, Oyabun?"

"Can I... ask you something?"

The werewolf smiled widely, revealing a sharp fang at the corner of his mouth. "Of course! If I cannot act in accordance to my Oyabun, what kind of servant, much less self-respecting member of the Lycanthrope Clan, would I be?!"

Alice chuckled at his enthusiasm, but it soon faded, replaced into a look of tense seriousness. "Flannel... what kind of-"

However, his words got no farther than that when the world around them suddenly became _warped_. Alice felt it, his balance nearly slipping while Flannel growled. "Well, I never expected to see you here," a cold, mocking voice called out from above. Alice felt something in the back of his head start nagging at him. Why did it sound familiar? "Especially after you skipped out on our date."

Alice looked up... and his jaw promptly hit the floor, his face exploding into a cherry shade of red. "W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HEEEEEEEELL?!"

Above him was a woman, stunning and beautiful like so many of the girls at Kuoh Academy. Her skin was so clear and unblemished, almost perfect like her long raven-colored hair that fell past her shoulders and down to her shoulder blades. Her face was certainly eye-catching as well, benefiting a cold, chilling beauty, along with a cruel smile smeared across her face. However, what elicited Alice's reaction was her choice of attire. Clearly, it was something akin to what a dominatrix would wear, being nothing but straps of black leather, criss-crossing at various points, along with sharp spikes pointed at her shoulders. Another thing about her was the ebony black wings behind her, which appeared to keep her afloat.

"Hello, Alice Liddell." the woman greeted him, giving a cold glare. "Long time no see."

Alice picked up his jaw, shaking his head profusely, and trying to look at her face mainly rather than at her body. "Er-um... do I... know you?"

Clearly, it was the wrong choice of words, as her face exploded into anger. He could have sworn he saw steam blowing out of her ears. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" she screamed in outrage. "FIRST YOU BLOW ME OFF FOR OUR DATE THE OTHER DAY, AND NOW YOUR TELLING ME YOU JUST FORGOT ABOUT ME?! ARE YOU _ABSOLUTELY_ FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

Alice cringed at her sharp screeching, while Flannel sweat-dropped, looking at his master. "Oyabun..." he said slowly. "Now, I may have no right to say this, but... you do realize cheating on your mate is a bad thing, right?"

"H-hey, first of all, Chidori-san is not my mate!" he cried in embarrassment. "Secondly, I don't remember anything about a date with her! I think I'd remember meeting a hot onee-sama into BSDM!"

The woman's face brightened with pink, recoiling from the obvious perverted comment. "T-t-this isn't BSDM!" she shouted, covering her assets. "This is just my preference in clothes!" She groaned, palming her face. "What the hell am I doing, chatting away with these two..." she muttered before glaring back at the two of them. "It doesn't matter if you remember me, Alice-kun... but I do have a favor to ask of you." She gave a sickly sweet smile. "In fact, if you can do this one thing for me, I can let this whole thing slide."

Warning bells went off in his head, slowly looking at the woman. Something about this woman... it just screamed impure and malice. Who was she? And why did she know him? "A-and... what's that?"

The woman's smile became cruel and twisted, opening her violet eyes.

 _"...will you die for me?"_

 _ **To Be Continued**_


End file.
